


My Alpha to Your Omega

by Opheliaficwrites



Series: My Alpha to Your Omega [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaficwrites/pseuds/Opheliaficwrites
Summary: Jack and Daniel meet for the first time.





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461720) by [AuroraNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova). 



> I was inspired to write this after reading Instinct by AuroraNova. I can’t remember if I left feedback or not, it was the most relaxed AU I had read in awhile. Also the first Alpha / Omega story I ever read. Within a day or two this had come into my mind and wouldn't leave me.
> 
> Jack O’Neill is a Doctor, Daniel is a teacher this is a series of stories on how they find each other. It is Alpha / Omega however I feel it is more a relationship and coming to terms with oneself story.
> 
> I have a few chapters written, this should be completed shortly. Not beta'd, feedback welcome.

**Chapter 1: August**

Dr. Jack O’Neill took his straight back coffee and moved to his normal seat at the Starbucks on Fifth and Main. Pulling out the crossword from the morning paper he settled in for the thirty five minutes of morning downtime before he had to start his shift at the Urgent Care. He was working on clue thirty five down when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his skin started to itch. 

Military training had him scanning the room for possible threats. Finding nothing but the usual crowd he looked back down at clue thirty five. He couldn't get the feeling to pass so he grabbed what was left of his coffee and headed to his truck. Out of the corner of his eye he caught an unfamiliar shape standing in line. 

The last thing he thought about as he backed out of his usual parking space were startling if not tired looking blue eyes. 

 ~*~*~*~*~

“That’s it Charlie, keep your eye on the ball.” Jack called to his nephew. “Swing right when the sweet spot of the bat…”

“I ‘now Un’c Jak. Toss it.” The impatient boy interrupted. “Need more balls.”

“Right, more balls less talk.” Jack smiled to himself at the impatience of the young man. He had a knack for the game just not the patience for listening to coaching. He tossed another one and the boy smacked the ball clear into right field.

“Sweet!” The boy cried clearly pleased with himself. “Again!”

Jack smiled and took three steps back and tossed another one. Another hit this time a ground ball up the infield. “Nice hit.”

“Not a h’mer.” Charlie shook his head in disappointment.

Jack took a deep breath and tried again. “We talked about this pal. It’s not always about the homer. It’s about being able to put the ball in play.” He saw his sister headed towards the field, the hair on the back of his neck stood up for the second time that day. “Okay, one more.” He lobbed another ball and the boy smacked it once again this time into left field. 

“Great hit honey!” Claire called praise to her little boy who dropped the bat an ran to hug her legs.

“Did you see Mom! I smacked it.” He beamed his pride.

“Yes you did.” She hugged him back and then gently tugged on his hat. “Practice is paying off.” Then laughed as he rolled his eyes. “Now go get the balls while I talk with your Uncle here.” She swatted his butt and sent him off.

“Hey, Claire.” Jack quickly exchanged a half hug with his favorite sister. “Who's your friend?” He noted the man who was lingering in the background clearly not sure of his welcome, or was incredibly shy. 

“Daniel! This is the Doctor I was telling you about.” She waved to the man who joined in. “Jack this is Daniel Jackson. He’s the schools new history and language teacher.”

Jack took in the look of the man before him. School was just about to start so teachers like Claire and evidently Daniel were still in casual dress, jeans and t-shirt type wear, as they set up rooms and confirmed curriculum. Then there were the unexpected parent visits who were trying to confirm that their kids would be allowed to play sports. Jack stuck out his hand. “Jack O’Neill.” 

“Doctor.” Claire interjected.

Jack sighed deeply. “Doctor Jack O’Neill. Call me Jack.”

Daniel smiled and looked at Jack taking his hand. “Daniel. Daniel Jackson.”

“Doctor Daniel Jackson, PhD.” Clair interjected again.

“What is with you tonight?” Jack called over his shoulder as he quickly shook Daniel’s hand. Obsently he noted those blue eyes looked familiar. 

“Just making sure we all know each other.” She smiled brightly. “And we need your help.”

“This is where the Doctor comes in I take it?” Charlie came up carrying the last five balls he had hit putting them into the bucket. 

“Daniel needs the required school shots…. by tomorrow.” She pointed out.

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware it was a requirement until I got in today.” The man seemed genuinely embarrassed.

“The Urgent Care can take care of it.” Jack pointed out, putting his hand on the back of his nephew who had latched onto his leg.

“We were just there, they have a four hour wait. I was hoping you could help us out. We have a faculty meeting in two hours.” Claire was turning her bright green eyes on him. “Jack, I really don’t want Daniel to start off with Hammond on the wrong foot.”

He shook his head and laughed. “Come on, let’s go to my office and get this over with.” He really was a push over.

Forty minutes later, Daniel was sitting on a exam table with no shirt, biting his lower lip as Jack filled in the required paperwork for a physical and confirmed the required vaccinations the new teacher would need. “Is this your first teaching assignment?”

“High school level, yes. College level is usually my speed.” The man shifted uncomfortably and didn’t elaborate.

Jack studied him a minute then put his pen down. “Okay. What’s the story?”

Daniel looked up at him quickly, “story?”

“Story, you….” Jack could spot a threat a mile away and this guy was hanging out with his sister.

“I don’t know what you mean.” The man stiffened his back a bit and Jack could almost see the walls coming up.

“Look, I’m a retired Air Force Colonel. I have seen privates who flunked out the next day with more confidence then you right now. You’ve obviously endeared yourself to my sister and that means you are possibly going to be around my nephew. Then there are all the high schoolers…” 

Daniel laughed self consciously. “Look I get it. I don’t like shots okay?”

“And.”

“Vaccinations make me sick, they screw with my allergy medication. So basically I am sitting here half naked with a man I just met, whose sister talked him into coming to work on his night off, waiting to be injected with shots that will have me puking in the next twenty four hours. And in…” he checked his watch “thirty five minutes I need to be at a faculty meeting where according to your previously mentioned sister I need to charm the pants of the entire teaching staff and met the man I’ve only talked to over the phone.” He stopped and took a breath.

“What allergy medication?” Daniel reached for his wallet and handed over the card with the customized shot regimen. “Wow, I haven’t seen a prescription like this in a long time.”

“It took a long time to get to the point where I don’t sound like I have a constant state of asthma.”

Jack nodded and made a note in the profile he was building for Dr. Jackson in his system. “The good news is we have this stuff on hand so if you need a shot we have you covered. Still, long term you should see a local doctor and get everything turned over. I would suggest Dr. Fraiser. She works out of this office with me keeps a steady private practice. I focus on Urgent Care and cover her patients when needed.”

“Really? Seems a rather nice arrangement.” 

“We were in the Air Force medical team together. She puts up with me and I put up with her. Be right back.” Jack took his notes and went out the door closing it solidly behind him against the noise of the overly busy Urgent Care. After a few minutes Jack was calling out some instructions to a few nurses and came back in with a tray full of viles. Jack watched as Daniel started to go a bit pale. “Hey don’t give up on me now, we’re almost done.” He reached out and put a reassuring hand on Daniel’s shoulder.

“Yeah, sure.”

Jack figured going all business might be the better, quicker way to go here. He liked this guy, he wasn’t sure why but he was really enjoying spending some time around him and he now had his full medical history. “Look, I’ll make a bet with you.”

“A bet?”

“Yeah. I’ll take some blood, get all the standard physical blood work requirements started. You make an appointment with Doc Frasier in a week come back for your labs and that will get you all squared with the Board of Education.”

“Okay, I’m liking this so far.” 

“Good. I’m going to give you the vaccinations. I’m good at what I do Daniel. You told me you get sick, I am going to promise you in twenty four hours you won’t be sick. Aside from a little soreness at the injection site I will bet you a steak dinner you won’t even remember you got these shots tonight.”

“A dinner?” Daniel looked almost shocked but went with it.

“Not just a dinner, a steak dinner. If you get sick, I’ll take you to the best steak place around O’Malleys.”

“And if I don’t get sick?”

“We call it even.” Jack smiled and began to set up his needles. 

Daniel bit his lip. “I’ll agree, but if I don’t get sick, I take you to dinner and you tell me what you did that no one else has that didn’t get me sick.”

Jack stuck out his hand “deal.”

The men shook on it and Jack went to work. The shots were easy enough to give it was keeping Daniel up right after each one that took the longest amount of time. “Okay, grab your shirt get dressed and meet Charlie and I in the parking lot. I’ll print your paperwork on the way.” He grabbed the now empty needles and left.

Five minutes later Daniel was out in the parking lot just as Jack was getting Charlie into the back seat. “I’m going to drop you by the school on the way to my house. I sent Claire ahead to keep the natives calm until I could get you back over there.” He handed Daniel an envelope that felt thick. “Here is everything a new teacher will need to appease his principal and the board.”

Daniel got in the truck and put on his seat belt. “Jack, I don’t know how to thank…”

“Hey it’s nothing Daniel. Just glad I could help out. The school has been in need of good teachers for awhile. It sounds like they were able to get you on short notice.”

“Yeah.” Daniel commented as Jack took off for the high school at what he was sure was slightly above the speed limit.

Once in front of the school Daniel got out of the truck. “Thank you again for everything.”

“Just let me know how it goes in twenty four hours.” Jack smiled as Daniel nodded his head in agreement. 

~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks later Jack sat at his bar stool and watched as the large African man turned the channel on one TV to hockey pre-game show and the baseball game on the other. “The usual T.” Damn it was good to have a routine and people who went with it, Jack mused. 

 

“It’s good to see you O’Neill.” The man’s deep voice boomed in the room as he placed a beer in front of his friend. “Was your work troublesome today?” Jack watched as T punched in what was obviously going to be his burger and fries into the computer.

“No more so than usual T’man. Had a bit of a crazy domestic case come in. Outside of that just the usualls. You think the Rockies did good with their hitting coach change? I’m not seeing the results.”

“It has only been two weeks, perhaps his coaching needs more time to make an impact?”

“Anymore time and we lose a shot at the playoffs. We are hanging by a thread in the standings as it is.” He took a long drink of the beer in front of him.  

“Indeed.” He commented as he moved to answer the wave of another guest.

Jack was halfway finished his burger when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up again. He straightened to look around and met blue eyes by the door. Daniel moved quickly and sat down next to him. 

“Claire said I would find you here.” He commented. “Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all Daniel.” Jack wiped his hands on a napkin and reached out shaking the others hand. “You were looking for me?”

“Yeah.” He motioned for the bartender. “Hoegaarden please and whatever burger he had.” Jack looked at him. “Seemed a safe choice and I am really not up for trying to read a menu right now.”

Jack smiled, “fair enough. How have you been?”

“Personally or professionally?”

The man’s eyes were so blue…. “I was thinking personally but we can do professionally too I guess.” The crowd in the bar got loud as a fight broke out in the hockey game. After a few minutes of passing crowd sports talk regarding the rules for breaking up the fights when real men could sort it out on their own, things got back to a conversational level overall.

“I had my appointment with Janet. Thank you,” he commented as his food was delivered “and I owe you a steak dinner.” He said with a smile lifting up the bun on his burger to see what was on it before resoundingly taking a large bite.

“Cool.” Jack smiled, proud that he had kept his word to the man. “So no ill effects.”

“None. First time ever. You were right, you are good.”

“Thanks.” Jack wondered why the praise made him feel so damn good.

“I tried to reach you at your office but I think your assistant was blowing me off.”

“Walter? He’s a bit of a handful sometimes. I get a lot of people trying to solicit me from drug companies so he’s at times overly cautious.”

“Well, Claire didn’t want to give me your home or cell number but said I could find you here on Thursdays. So here I am.” 

Jack looked at him, really looked at him. He was ten years younger than Jack, twenty three, but he held an air of maturity about him. This man could hold his own if he had to (provided it wasn’t someone giving him a needle). And for someone he barely knew Jack was feeling very much at ease in his company. “Here you are.” Was the best thing he could think to say.

“Let me ask you something… Do you think the Rockies hitting coach change is doing any good? I mean I thought we might have a shot at the playoffs but now….”

Jack smiled his first real smile in a long time. 

~*~*~*~*~

To be continued....


	2. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship progresses, introduction of some other familiar faces. Oh and things get hot an heavy for the first time. Continue of slow build Alpha / Omega pieces. Daniel coffee background story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it.  Not beta'd, feedback welcome.

**Chapter 2: October**

Jack found that he and Daniel had fallen into somewhat of a routine. Passing in the coffee shop occasionally in the mornings. Thursday’s they met at the bar watched sports, ate burgers and talked about anything that wasn’t their personal lives. It was nice to have a guy to hang out with and Daniel seemed to come in tense and leave relaxed.

“So you’re going to come right?” Jack nudged Daniel’s shoulder in the parking lot. “It’s no big deal just a fall get together at my house. You’ll know most everyone there anyway.”

“I dunno Jack.” 

Jack couldn’t keep the look of hurt from his eyes. He held this little fall party every year. Mostly it kept people from bothering him around Thanksgiving and Christmas but it was also to remind himself that he knew how to be social. As if sensing his disappointment Daniel suddenly smiled.

“Okay. I’ll come. Might be fun to see some of the people away from the high school for a change.” He nodded as if he was still convincing himself.

“Perfect!” Jack smiled. “Nothing over the top fancy I promise. Starts about One.” He turned to leave.

“Uh Jack… I’ll need your address and your phone number in case I get lost?” 

It was then that Jack had realized he and Daniel never saw each other outside of their Thursday night routine. Occasionally they would pass each other at the Starbucks in the mornings but for the most part, this was it. Still Jack had built such a comfort level with the man he wondered why it never occurred to him to exchange information. “Good point. Got your cell handy?”

As Jack texted Daniel all of his contact info Daniel did the same for Jack. It was strange to Jack he was feeling as if we was picking up Daniel up at a bar. A strange feeling of wanting to kiss the man in front of him began to overtake him. He needed to step back and breathe, where the hell had that come from?

“You okay?” Daniel asked him as if sensing something was wrong.

Jack cleared his throat. “Yeah, fine. Sorry… see you next Thursday?”

“Of course, and now I guess you can call me.” He held up his phone as if to remind Jack they now had each others numbers. Wait was he giving Jack permission to call?

“Or you can call me.” Jack confirmed smiling.

~*~*~*~*~

Jack remembered telling Janet he would remind Daniel to come in for his allergy shot. He wasn’t sure why he felt the overpowering need to call the man. He only knew that this was his best shot at having a reason that was more than ‘I just want to hear your voice’. When Daniel picked up on the second ring Jack almost lost his nerve.

“Hello? Jack?” Daniel was saying in the phone.

Realizing there was no reason he should be nervous this was just one guy calling another guy to deliver a message and why Jack was feeling like he was calling up a girlfriend was silly he cleared his throat. “Daniel, yeah sorry, had something caught in my throat there.” Stupid excuse.

“You okay?” There was genuine concern in Daniels voice.

“Yeah, yeah of course. Hey Janet said the office was having trouble reaching you at the school. Your due for an allergy shot?”

“Ah, professional call.” Daniel’s tone changed just slightly, Jack decided he didn’t like it.

“No, personal call. You said those shots really help, I want to make sure your doing okay.”

Jack heard Daniel taking in a deep breath. “They do help Jack and I’m doing okay.”

“Are you, because I gotta tell you Daniel right now you are not sounding like you are doing okay.”

“I’ll be fine Jack… just need some time.”

“Time for what Daniel? Look I can stay on this phone and do this back and forth all night if we need to. Or you can just tell me why you missed your appointment this week for the shot and what’s going on.”

“Jack…”

“I care Daniel and I’m willing to listen. What’s going on?” Jack allowed his sincere concern to come across in his voice. There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

“Promise me you can keep a secret and that you will not treat me differently?”

Jack thought about it. “Daniel, I’m military and cleared for top secret classification. There is crap in my past that is so classified and top secret you will never know or expect that I was ever involved in it. Secrets I can keep. What I can’t promise is my reaction to you. If you’re about to tell me you killed a man just to watch him die then I’m going to treat you differently.” There was a small chuckle on the other side of the phone and Jack was glad his little joke worked. “I can promise to hear you out and not let it change our friendship. Now talk to me.”

Another deep breath. “Good enough. Have you ever heard of Nicholas Ballard?”

Jack thought a moment. “The billionaire? Big archaeologist or something. Made a mint on a few finds and had a solid business adviser to take his finances to the next level. If the newspapers are to be believed.”

“So you have heard of him.”

“Who hasn’t, it’s all over the news he just died a few weeks back or something. His business partners are looking for his heir or something.”

“I’m Daniel Ballard, Nicholas Ballard was my grandfather. I am his sole heir and his attorney finally figured out my adviser and therefore found me earlier this week.”

“Why the name Jackson?”

“Jackson is my father's name. He and my mother were married in Egypt and the marriage was not recognized in the states because it was a traditional Egyptian bonding. In Egypt where they spent most of their time they were a bonded married couple. In the United States they were two adults who had a child together. Nick and my father did not get along, he kept saying he wanted my mothers money. My father's way to show that he loved my mother was to marry her in a way that gave him no claim to her family status or money.”

“If you are the only heir, what happened to them Daniel?”

“They died when I was ten, cave in. Egypt doesn’t have the highest dig standards for safety. The local team hired some day workers who only wanted the money and they didn’t secure the site correctly. My Mom had just sent me out the entrance to work on homework since it was too dark in the tomb. The noise was loud, I turned and…” he took a pause and swallowed thickly. “I watched the dirt and rock tumble as I was reading my school book outside the dig entrance.”

There was a long silence on the line, Jack thought of what he might say, what he could say, what was the right thing to say. “You saw it...watched it happen. You must miss them.”

“Yeah, at times like this when I really think about it, I do. I miss them.”

“So… are you leaving?” Had to be why the man was upset, he’d been discovered and now he needed to go be surrounded by money. Wait, that didn’t sound right, did it?

“What? No… no…. I got my adviser to agree to come here and meet with me. He’s a good guy and has always looked out for my interest.”

“Good, I’m glad you got someone on your side. But why missing your shot?”

“Jack, he’s gone. The more the attorneys call, the more documents they send for me to sign and return, the more I get it. I’m alone and I have a crap load of people who want to be my friend so I will give them money.”

“I’m sorry Daniel. I don’t know what to say to help you feel better, I’m not great with words or personal drama. I know what it’s like to be alone, I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. I know you feel alone but there are a few of us in this town who really do care about you.”

Another long pause and Jack thought he had screwed up again. “Thank’s Jack. That does help. Can you promise me now you won’t treat me any differently?”

“Look up my name sometime and then promise me you won’t treat me any differently.”

“Okay, I’ll do that.”

“Until then, come in tomorrow and get that shot. If Janet can’t do it I’ll be in the office till five.”

“Deal.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jack had been keeping an eye out for Daniel. The party had started an hour ago as people came and set up on the deck and patio. Kids were running around in the backyard and Charlie was impressing the older kids with his hitting prowess. Still Jack couldn’t relax, he wanted Daniel to come and meet these people in a social setting.

“He’ll come Jack.” Janet leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“I dunno… he wasn’t over the moon at the idea.” He took another drag of beer turning semi-sad eyes to his long time friend.

She smiled knowingly. “You like him.” It was a statement of fact.

“He’s a... friend.” Jack clarified.

“You like him.” She repeated pushing on his shoulder, “its good you like him. He’s cute.”

“Whose cute?” Sam came up behind Jack and kissed his cheek. 

“No one.” He clarified and gave her a quick hug.

“Hmm. Janet?” Sam smiled and looked at her long time friend.

“Daniel Jackson. The only guest Jack really wants at this get together of his today.” 

“Janet….” Jack tried to get out of the statement.

Sam took one look at Jack and how uncomfortable he seemed. “This is great! Where is he? I got to meet the guy who has the Colonel this off balance.”

“Not here yet, that’s the problem.” Janet continued as if Jack was not there. “Sam you need to meet him. Heavenly deep blue eyes and glasses that just make him look eatable!”

“Janet you are his doctor are you supposed to be talking about a patient like this?” Jack protested.

“I’m not talking about my patient I am talking about your date.”

“Not a date, friend.”

Janet chuckled and heard Cassie scream as one of the local boys was chasing her around the yard in a co-ed touch football pick up game. “You keep telling yourself that Jack.”

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his skin started to itch, Daniel was here, his body told him that before the man came around the side of the house. “Daniel.” He smiled and didn’t care that Sam actually started to laugh at him. He moved to the man who was slowly coming into the group of people. “You made it.” He shook Daniel’s hand.

“Well, I heard this was the place to be.” He laughed at himself and the actual blush that started to creep up Jack’s neck.

“Who's your friend.” Sam came around Jack to look Daniel over.

“Daniel Jackson met Sam Carter. Military scientist but more importantly wife to Teal’c and mother to Ryac the zealous young man pretending not to notice Cassie Fraisier Janet’s daughter in the yard over there.” He pointed at the young man who was clearly eyeing the young brunet.

Daniel reached out his hand and took Sam’s. “Nice to meet you. I work at the high school. History and Language courses.”

“Ah, I think you have Ryac in one of your GT classes.” She commented trying to be casual.

“I believe I do. He’s incredibly bright and has a knack for history.” Daniel confirmed.

“No shop talk guys.” Jack clarified pulling Daniel closer to the rest of the crowd. 

“Your married to Teal’c?”

“Yup. The big guy and I met in Africa and it was just like a click. My Omega hormones clicked on and within a month we were together, bonded and here.” She recited happily. 

“I didn’t realize you were a bonded couple.” Daniel commented suddenly a bit shyly. 

“Yeah.” She was bouncy in her step and not noticing Daniel at all at this point. “It was so nice to finally find an Alpha I could click with. So many are just ignorant power hungry assholes.”

“I’ve heard that about Alpha’s.” Daniel was commenting taking the beer Jack was now offering him. 

“Lucky for me, Teal’c was comfortable to come here and we opened Chulak named after his home town in Africa. The rest as they say is history.” She beamed again. “But you and Jack here… what’s the story there?” She was about to corner Daniel for details when Claire showed up.

“Daniel! You came. That’s fantastic. Come here I want you to meet some of the local’s that aren’t around the high school very much.” With that she took Daniel by the hand and led him away to mingle and be introduced around.  

The party was a huge success and it was late evening when the last of the guests left. Jack started to pick up bottles and left over plates. He noticed Daniel come back around the side of the house with a smile and a bag of trash he had been picking up the yard. “Thought you could use some help cleaning up.”

“I’m not going to say no, but we could just hang out too.” He was eager to just spend time with this man.

“Let’s get this mess cleaned up first.” He nodded and without a word the men worked together to make it go quick.

Daniel held his beer thoughtfully as he watched Jack shift uncomfortably by the now cleaned grill. Once again it was like the air crackled between them.

“At the risk of sounding way out of line here…” Jack looked down and shuffled his feet before looking back up into blue eyes, “what are we doing here?”

Daniel took a long drag of his beer and never broke eye contact with Jack. “Not sure I follow.”

“This... “ he motioned between the two of them with his long neck beer “what is this?”

“What do you want it to be?” Not giving an inch and not moving. 

Jack brought his hand to the back of his neck and took a long deep breath. “That’s the thing I’m not sure I know or understand.” His voice showed his confusion.

“What’s there to understand Jack?” Daniel knew what he wanted.

Another deep breath, another tug on his beer with a slight grimace as if swallowing was uncomfortable. “I’ve never wanted to kiss a man before I met you Daniel and now that is all I think about. Kissing you…. Now your here and….”

“You’re thinking about it again?” He turned and put his beer on the railing.

“Yeah…” It was an admission on a breath as Jack placed his now empty bottle in the recycle bin.

Daniel nodded as he decided on his approach. “This is the way I see the situation right now Jack. We have one of two choices. Number one, we are two guys getting to know each other hanging out. My beer is done, the party is cleaned up I’ll leave and we will see each other later.” He moved closer to stand next to Jack.

Jack felt Daniels presence beside him, so close. It wasn’t like when they sat at the bar watching a game. This was different, this was body heat, this was temptation, this was his stomach doing flip flops in excitement of being in Daniel’s space. “What’s the second choice?” His voice was strange to his ears and the look in Daniel’s eyes as they met his made his dick start to fill.

“I kiss you and we see how it goes.”

“You’re not… bothered….” how do you ask a man if he’s been attracted to or with a man? Why the hell did Jack want to know? When had his life taken this turn? Why wasn’t he more angry with himself? A hand cupping his jaw brought him back to the moment.

“No, I’m not bothered that you want to kiss me. I want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for awhile now, I just wasn’t sure. So, option one or two? No pressure, no judgement either way.”

Jack swallowed, closed his eyes and leaned into the feel of Daniel’s hand on his face. “I would like to go with option number two.” He opened his eyes and let his excitement show.

Daniel didn’t say anything, he leaned in and brushed his lips softly against Jack’s. It was feather light and not enough. Jack brought his own hand up and cupped the side of Daniel’s face and guided him back to his lips for something slightly more substantial. Soft lips melted together as one kiss became two and morphed into three before lips parted and it went deeper. Jack leaned back against the deck rail as he brought Daniel chest to chest with him wrapping his other hand around the man’s back. As they shifted it was clear that both were being affected by what their mouths were doing, growing hard and wanting more contact. As their tongues danced first Daniel’s in Jack’s mouth and then Daniel welcomed Jack’s into his mouth sucking a bit surprising Jack before breaking a part. 

They both held each other panting. Catching his breath, Jack leaned back in and took Daniel’s mouth again, longing for the taste and heat he had found there enjoying the feeling that was coming over him the longer they kissed. Luckily Daniel didn’t seem to mind and matched Jack move for move but was clearly letting Jack set the pace.

His lungs were burning for air before he finally broke away and placed his forehead against Daniel’s their hot breaths caressing each others faces. Eyes were closed as they each fought for control. “I don’t know what to do next.” Jack whispered. 

He felt Daniel take a deep breath and heard him clear his throat. Leaning back Daniel reached up and placed his fingers on Jack’s lips. “This is new to you, if you want to pursue it I want to take it slow.” He took a step back and you could see it took significant effort on his part to do so. “I owe you a dinner, a real dinner not a bar burger. Friday night? I’ll pick you up?”

Jack’s mind was struggling to keep up with what was developing, was he about to make a date with a guy? “Friday night?”

Daniel smiled patiently waiting for Jack to decide. “Dinner.” He confirmed nodding.

“I could do dinner.” He could do dinner. 

“Good.” Daniels smile lit up his face. “I’m going to head home. But if you want to talk….”

“I’ll call. Thanks for coming today, I know you were on the fence.”

Daniel took a chance and kissed Jack one more time. “I’m really glad I did.” Then he was gone before he changed his mind.

Later that night Jack laid in his bed stroking the hard on that had yet to go away, he remembered Daniel’s lips on his, let his mind wander, how Daniel’s lips would feel on his neck, his nipples, back to his neck. It was when in his fantasy Daniel bit down hard on his neck he came harder than he had in months as a warmth spread through him. 

When he woke up the next morning his neck was red where the fantasy bite had taken place. Thankful that his work clothes covered the redness he started his day grabbing the paper and heading for the coffee shop.

~*~*~*~*~

Thursday at Chulak’s was the same as every other night they spent together watching sports and bitching about the scores, coaching and the passion or lack there of regarding players actions. “Come on he could have caught that!” Jack bitched.

“Of course he just needed to leap, lay out and pray he didn’t crack a rib or two.” Daniel smiled and finished his beer.

“It’s a play off game! Time to mean it!”

“Down by five….”

“Wuss.”

“Realist?” He chuckled.

“Daniel, whose side are you on?”

“I get it Jack. But think about it. Top of the ninth, down by five verses nursing ribs for a few months. Now, I want a win but we need him to hit in the second spot bottom of the inning so maybe he’s playing the long game?” He looked directly into Jack’s eyes.

Jack noticed the look of lust in Daniel’s eyes and swallowed deeply. The natural reaction Jack’s body had to Daniel’s flared up once more and he shifted on the stool. “Long game?”

Daniel nodded. “Yup. Tomorrow, seven?” A double play made the crowd in the bar yell and both men turned to watch the screen. “See, man on base, double play and no bruised ribs - long game.” 

Jack turned and smiled brightly, “seven it is.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Jack looked at himself in the mirror once more and checked to see if he was presentable. How do you dress for a date with a guy? It's the same as a date with a girl right? Well he hoped so because that’s what he did. The strange red patch on his neck was still present and he secretly worried that Daniel might be turned off and then chastised himself for assuming that Daniel would actually ever see it.

Looking at his tasteful beige chinos, black shoes, white shirt and black jacket he ran his hand over his face to ensure the shave he had performed took and that his face felt smooth. Taking a deep breath he sprayed his cologne and moved to the living room. Looking at himself was doing nothing for his nerves so he might as well stop it right now. Checking his watch he had ten minutes to kill. Maybe he should have offered to meet Daniel there so he could have sat at the bar having a drink. 

The knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and taking a deep breath he opened the the heavy wood and his jaw dropped. Daniel stood, more casual than ever deep blue button up shirt and his hand was tucked in the front pocket of black dress pants. The blue shirt deepened the color in his eyes behind the small metal frames. Stunning was the only word that came into Jack’s mind.

“Hi.” Daniel smiled taking in Jack’s appearance himself. “You look very good Jack.”

“Really? Because I suddenly feel very under-dressed.” He could do this, he was a retired Air Force Colonel, he could go out to dinner.

Daniel chuckled lightly. “Breathe Jack, it’s just dinner. Relax, you look great.”

“Thanks. So do you. Shall we?” He motioned out the door maybe if they got into public he could find a way to relax and pretend he didn’t want to stay at home and make out.

O'Malley's was busy as usual for a Friday night. The restaurant portion was much quieter than the connecting bar and pool area. They had been seated in a quiet corner table great for conversation but not overly private. Drinks had been delivered and steaks were quickly ordered.

“So,” Daniel ventured “you know about my background want to let me in on yours?” 

“I would not say I know about your background, I know about your parents and grandfather. I don’t know about you. How are you a teacher with multiple PhD's at your age?”

Taking a sip of beer Daniel sat back and turned serious. “Lack of a social life and disinterest in people in general. History and languages fascinated me more then getting to know those around me.”

“Ah. Learn about things you can’t get close to, that can’t hurt you.” He got it more than Daniel thought he would.

“I never picked you to be that insightful.”

“I could say it’s because I am a doctor and medically trained to pick up on things. The truth is that I have been there so I get it,”

“How have you been there? The Air Force is very good at their training regarding war and losses right?”

Jack took a deep breath, this was not a topic he thought he would be covering tonight. “They do, they don’t cover personal losses as well. It’s the reason why I am not still working at the mountain anymore like half the people in this town.”

Daniel looked down and then met Jack’s eyes. “What happened Jack?”

“Car accident. My wife and I were headed home from an evening shopping trip to the grocery.” He picked up his scotch and took a drink. “Truck driver came out of nowhere. She was driving and was essentially killed on impact. I was in rehab for about eight months, my knees. They still bother me and active duty really wasn’t an option for me anymore. I decided to open the Urgent Care during the rehab when I heard that if they had had a medical center where they could have stabilized her closer they may have been able to save Sarah. I know it would have been a long shot, I read the report but it made me realize that we needed an solid medical option closer than either hospital around. Stabilize then transport.”

Daniel reached over the table and placed his hand over Jack’s. “I’m sorry Jack.”

“Yeah… so am I. She was driving because she was six months pregnant and was freaking out she was getting too big to drive. If I had said no or tried to talk her out of it she would have been mad at me for days saying I was trying to treat her like she was disabled. For a year after the accident I begged in my head to have that argument with her. I should have been driving.”

“Jesus.”

Jack cleared his throat and knew he had to change the subject. This dinner was not going as planned at all. “So, now that I have totally derailed the night….”

“No you haven’t, I asked. It’s called getting to know each other.” He then squeezed the hand he was still covering and they were each saved by the arrival of their meal.

During the course of the steak Jack found himself relaxing once again as Daniel brought up general talk about how the Rockies lost the play off bid and moved his foot to touch Jack’s. It provided comfort and a calming effect that had surprised Jack.

“Coffee?” The waitress was still smiling at the two of them as she removed the now empty plates.

Daniel looked over at Jack as Jack looked at Daniel each asking the other the same silent question. Suddenly Daniel chuckled again. “Sure. Jack?”

“Sounds good.” Jack started to laugh as well. He was having a good time, the mood of the dinner had been like a roller coaster and currently they were on a high and he wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. 

~*~*~*~*~

“I have to say it, I expected better coffee.” Daniel was merging off the highway as he tried to fill the silence.

“Really? I thought it was a pretty good pot. We had what, three cups each?” He laughed self consciously.

“Not my fault we kept ordering them, I couldn’t tell if you were ready to go or not.”

“Coffee is coffee.” Jack commented noting that they were closer to his house than he had anticipated.

“Not hardly Jack. You are just use to military brew.” He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Sitting back in his seat he turned and looked at Jack.

Jack took a deep breath. “Did you have a good time?” He picked at something on his pants. 

“Jack, I really did have a good time. The question I think here is, did you?” He shifted to face the man more.

Pulling together his nerve Jack decided he needed to man up about this and own up to what his body was telling him. “Yes Daniel, I had a really good time. I… I….” He swallowed, hard.

“What?” Daniel leaned over.

“I don’t want it to end. I... I... want….” He reached up and touched Daniel's lips. 

“You need to tell me what you want Jack.” Daniel wasn’t taking any chances with screwing this up.

“I want you. I want to taste you again.” He whispered and then leaned forward and took the man's lips into a deep kiss. By the time the two of them broke apart the windows of the car were fogged up and the air was hot.

“I feel like I need you Jack. It’s this crazy urge of need that keeps coming over me.” Daniel panted and then dove back into Jack.

They broke apart again. “I want you.” Jack admitted again. He did need Daniel, but he wanted this more. It didn’t matter if he’d never done this before, Daniel seemed to know what to do. “I want to know what your coffee taste like in the morning.” That was the best he could do right now to offer what he didn’t know.

Daniel never answered he just went back to kissing Jack deeply until they were both groaning with a desperate need. Jack’s dick was ready to explode when they broke apart again. “Let’s go inside before I come here in your car like I’m nineteen again.”

“Had a lot of car sex when you were nineteen?” Daniel smiled even as he reached for the door handle and got out of the car.

“Story for another time Daniel.” Jack moved quickly to his front door unlocked and opened it. He needed to feel Daniel against him. Once inside Jack closed the door and brought Daniel back against him taking his mouth again. “Want you….” he talked into the open mouth under his. Daniel’s hands were at his pants opening the button and taking down the zipper. Jack’s hips were pushing into Daniel's efforts.

“Need you.” Daniel commented and brought Jack’s hands to his pants indicating he should take charge of undoing them.

Jack never opened another man’s pants but when Daniel’s mouth began to kiss and suckle his neck all hesitation left him and his mind went blank with desire. His fingers made quick work of the button and zipper and he quickly tugged at the edge of the blue shirt popping it open exposing Daniel’s bare chest to his hands.  

“Touch me.” Daniel requested, voice rasping. “It’s okay.”

Jack let his hands run down the bare chest in front of him and pulled Daniel’s hard cock and soft tight balls out of his pants and underwear. He stroked the hard cock in his hand and shivered at the sound Daniel made. He wanted to hear that sound again so he let his hands stroke and felt the precome on his fingers. With a desperate moan Daniel sunk to his knees, pulled Jack out of his pants and took him deep in his mouth.

Jack vaguely recognized that he had been whispering how much he wanted Daniel, wanted this and Daniel had been equally whispering how much he needed Jack until he couldn’t do anything but moan around Jacks cock. 

“Oh sweet Jesus” Jack’s head banged against the door at the sweet, sweet sucking he was experiencing and then dimly he realized his balls were drawing up and he was going to explode soon. Wanting more he took Daniel’s head in his hands and pulled him back. He made the mistake of looking down just as Daniel looked up meeting his eyes. Jack saw a dribble of spit that linked Daniel’s mouth to his dick and noticed Daniel had been jerking himself as he had been sucking him. “Beautiful…” Jack whispered as he came all over Daniel’s face, nothing was touching him and he didn’t mean for it to happen but it was the most amazing sexual experience he had had to date. It felt like he came forever and then he was catching his breath as he was begging Daniel to come too. “Please, please… sorry please come Daniel…” was all he could say and then Daniels eyes slid closed behind his come smeared lenses, a low deep moan of desire filled the room and he came. Jack watched him shoot as he slid to the floor next to him.

Not wasting any time Jack took Daniel’s mouth with his and kissed him desperately, deeply. Then he was licking himself off of Daniel’s face tasting bitter with Daniel’s own sweat and flavor. He had never tasted himself until now and it was intoxicating and Daniel just let him. Trying to catch his breath he just sat there and let Jack love him and bathe him with his tongue. Jack brought Daniel’s come covered hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers as well. Wondering if this is how he could suck Daniels cock one day. He needed to taste Daniel wanted it more than he wanted breath right now. Once his fingers were clean Daniel brought Jack’s mouth to his and sucked his tongue in and Jack knew he was tasting everything just like Jack was and he felt his cock start to fill a little. When they broke apart he went about kissing Daniel’s jaw whispering “I’m sorry… so sorry….”

“Shhh… Jack shh…” Daniel’s voice was so soothing Jack felt his tension slip from his body and he put his head on the strong shoulder and sucked in air. Daniel just held him, letting him catch his breath. “Let’s hit the showers baby.” He whispered in his ear and Jack found it so seductive he kissed the man again.

Daniel washed him slowly and lovingly, not sexually. The touches calming the small tremors that were still shaking Jack’s body. He whispered amazing non-sense things that would probably make them both chuckle later but were perfect in the moment. Now he was wrapped around the younger man under cool crisp sheets. Surprisingly he fell asleep it was the best sleep Jack had since before Sarah’s death.

~*~*~*~*~

Jack woke hungry. Hungry for skin, hungry for taste, hard and desperate for the man who was still wrapped around him. His hips were moving just slightly as he let his hands roam over the bare expanse of Daniel’s skin. Hands mapping the man against him, he touched trying not to tickle. He wasn’t sure if Daniel was awake, he hadn’t opened his eyes. He wanted to focus just to feel the softness and the hard muscle underneath for now. It was amazing the ability to just trace hard muscle and have it feel erotically amazing. His fingers were drunk with sensation. He mapped a bicep then moved over the collar bone down and around a nipple. 

“You are starting something very early.” A rough voice filled with desire mumbled.

“Can’t help it, you feel amazing.” Jack leaned in and took Daniel’s mouth. “I can’t stop wanting to kiss you.”

“Then don’t stop kissing me.” Was the easy reply.

Daniel wrapped himself around Jack as he started his own sensual exploration of Jack’s body. “I love your chest hair.” He mumbled before taking one of Jack’s nipples between his teeth, Jack’s cock jumped in excitement. Daniel returned to Jack’s mouth and they were kissing once more, drinking in each other as Jack’s hand ran down to Daniel’s ass letting his fingers trace the crack as Daniel lifted his leg to Jacks hip.

“This okay?” Jack asked into Daniel’s open mouth.

“Hmm, yeah…” He thrust his hips forward a little.

Fingers traced further into the crack and he lingered over the pucker, tracing it, fascinated as Daniels breathe caught and the hard dick on his belly jerked and started to leak in excitement. Jack felt bold, he felt powerful making Daniel moan under his touch. It was new, strange, exciting, intoxicating. He never wanted to let this man out of his bed and he wanted to find a way to keep him. 

Time seemed to stop as they started to rock against each other, Jack gripping the ass in his hand tightly as he used it for leverage to thrust against the hard muscle. Breaking the kiss Daniel licked Jack’s neck but it was when he placed his mouth on the spot of red Jack came with a cry spilling in between them Daniel right on his heels tipping over into bliss.  

~*~*~*~*~

Sitting on the deck Jack held the mug in his hand, they were on their second pot. “How in the hell are you getting this from my coffee maker?” He took another sip.

Daniel laughed, “it’s not hard. Coffee is all about ratios and timing. You understand how long it will brew, the water temperature and adjust the grinds accordingly.”

“Wait, this is my coffee too?” He really was surprised.

“I don’t keep ground coffee in my car Jack. Of course it’s yours. I just adjusted the amount based on the timing of your maker. I can show you how to do it.”

“How did you learn?”

“Needed a science class for my masters and my roommate had a thing for coffee. Between the two of us and finals you are reaping the rewards.” He lifted his mug in mock toast which Jack gladly returned. “You have a very interesting birthmark on your neck, shoulder area.” He motioned to the mark that was peaking out of Jack’s open collar.

“You know it’s weird, it’s not a birthmark, just came up a few weeks ago.”

Daniel blushed for bringing it up. “Seems very ah… sensitive.”

“You mean because I came like a freight train when you had your mouth on it?”

“There is that. You know it almost looks like….” Daniel stopped and looked away.

“Like what?”

“Nothing, forget it.” He cleared his throat. “You seem to be adjusting to this...attraction very well.”

Jack thought about it. “This feels right Daniel. I can’t explain it better than that. I can’t say that I understand everything and I am not sure how fast I am going to be able to take this but…” He leaned over and kissed Daniel slowly. “I really want to spend more time with you. Did I just blow this?”

Once again Daniel chuckled. “I want to spend more time with you too Jack.” He reached up and cupped Jack’s face and brushed his thumb over Jack’s lower lip. “It feels right to me too.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Monday morning came way to fast for Jack as his body felt achy and slow. Daniel had left his place Sunday night at ten in the same clothes he had come over in Friday night. It had taken them twenty minutes to kiss each other goodbye and Jack had felt depressed five minutes after Daniel had pulled away. 

Grabbing his cup of coffee he sat once again with his crossword at Starbucks. The coffee tasted bitter compared to the amazing brew Daniel had been giving him over the weekend. What made matters worse is that he wouldn’t see Daniel again until Thursday at the bar. He had to pull later shifts this week and Daniel had school work to catch up on with parent teacher conferences Tuesday and Wednesday.

His watch beeped and he grabbed the crossword heading out to his truck disappointed he hadn’t crossed path with his young blue eyed lover. Pulling into the Urgent Care his phone lit up with a text. 

_ Sorry I missed you. Running late. Call soon. DJ _

The message made him smile as he read it and grabbing the rest of his now cold coffee he went in to start his day.

~*~*~*~*~

The nausea he woke up with on Tuesday made him miss his coffee in the morning. He didn’t actually get sick but each movement made him break out in a sweat and he wondered what the hell bug he had caught. When he looked in the mirror the red spot on his neck was angry red and made him wonder if he had something even more serious.

A long shower later he poured himself into the truck and headed into work. His phone lighting up halfway there.

_ You okay? No coffee today? Missing you. DJ _

Daniel had called last night and they had talked briefly mentioning how they missed each other. It should have made Jack feel better, instead it just made him feel more alone when the call had ended. 

_ Feeling a bit off, running late. Missing you more. J _

The Urgent Care was slow and he was very thankful for it. His health was going downhill quick and he needed to figure out what was wrong with him. Sitting in his office he drew some blood and entered the standard fake testing name into the lab sheets and began to run the sample.

~*~*~*~*~

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter - November - is written, I just need to re-read to catch anything I previously missed. Feedback always welcome, hope I am doing okay at this thus far.


	3. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks he is sick, Daniel wants to help. Thor makes an appearance. We find out some of Daniel's history and Jack's family background. Will love be enough to get our boys to the next stage?

**Chapter 3: November**

The cabin had always been Jack’s safe haven. The place where he came when the rest of the world just stopped making sense. When Sarah had died and he could walk well enough on his own he had come here to think to be reminded of the world that was nature and life at its most basic.

Now he had come here to die. After three weeks he knew there was nothing that was going to bring him back. The tests had not shown anything and the second stupid machine had pegged a gene that was impossible for him to have. Opening a ticket for maintenance he had arranged his schedule and fed Janet a fake flu story. Once she had agreed to cover for him he left the Urgent Care knowing it was in good long term hands.

The first week of calls with Daniel had been easy enough. He had explained that his mother had needed him urgently and he hadn’t had a chance to stop by and say goodbye. The texting had been short and semi-emotional. When after speaking with Daniel nightly the pain and depression became worse he had turned his phone off. 

Now, sitting in his favorite chair looking out over the lake he had loved since he was a child he remembered the feel of Daniel in his arms and the feel of Daniel’s arms around him. The man’s lips on his and on his skin. It was peaceful and right, bliss that had filled him to his very core. He closed his eyes as a tear ran down his face. He remembered the way Daniel had called his name as he came and had given him a reason to exist.  

In the distance Jack thought he heard the ringing of a bell. It wasn’t possible, no one knew he was here and the family Christmas wasn’t to happen for another couple of weeks. By then the caretaker would find him and the natural chain of events would take their course. Natural causes or maybe they would actually be able to figure it out and save others.   

The ringing finally stopped and he went back to his thoughts of Daniel in the peaceful silence that once more descended. The now familiar feeling of his hairs standing up on the back of his neck descended on him in memory. That was his biggest regret. He would leave Daniel like others had left him. After only one incredible weekend where he knew he had fallen in love with the man. He couldn’t risk giving Daniel whatever had come over him. It must have happened the Monday after they had been together since Daniel had been fine. Everytime they talked he had tried to secretly inquire if Daniel had any of the same symptoms he had been feeling. The man had seemed fine if not tired, most likely from work.

The sun caressed his face and he closed his eyes. It shouldn’t take much longer now.

“Jack?” Daniel’s voice called out.

Jack opened his eyes and listened again.

“Jack!” Daniel’s voice was stronger, louder this time as he heard the man’s feet running towards him.

Jack turned in his chair and very slowly, awkwardly used his last reserves of strength to stand. “Daniel?” His voice was weak and it was clear he was not well and he couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Jack! What have you done to yourself?” Daniel moved forward.

“Stop!” Jack held up a shaking hand. “I’m sick Daniel and I don’t want you to get this. I don’t know how you found me, but you need to leave.”

Daniel slowed his pace. “Jack you’re not sick. Let me help you.” Jack noticed that Daniel was watching him, concern clear in his face, Jack’s legs began to give out on him. Daniel ran forward and caught him before the older man could hit the dock. “Jack. Jack!” Jack felt Daniel shake him slightly until his eyes opened and looked into Daniel’s. “Let’s get you inside. Come on and help me.”

Even as Jack struggled to walk leaning heavily on Daniel he semi-tried to pull away. “Leave me Daniel.”

“Not happening Jack. Which way to your bedroom.” 

Jack began to shake with exhaustion as he pointed and Daniel moved them quickly to the large master suite. Thanking the architect for not building a second story. Once inside the large room that had an amazing view of the lake Daniel sat him on the bed and began to remove the t-shirt and sweatpants Jack had spent an hour this morning struggling to get into. Once Daniel had him naked he took Jacks face into his hands and brushed his lips against Jack’s dry and cracked ones. Moaning Jack pulled away and closed his eyes. 

“I’m sick Daniel. Leave… me….. please….” It was a whispered plea. “Just let me…. die….”

Daniel forcibly grabbed Jack’s chin. “Hey! Hey! Doctor O’Neill open your damn eyes and look at me.” Daniel paused and waited until he saw Jack looking at him, albeit unfocused. “No one is going to die here. You are not sick. I am going to help you. Do you trust me Jack?” Jack’s head nodded slightly in a motion of yes. “Good. Now we are going to get naked and lay in this bed and sleep. I promise you will start to feel better soon. You need to work with me here.” 

Jack watched dimly as if in a dream as Daniel pulled back the covers of the master bed and laid him down. He took incredible care putting Jack’s feet onto the bed and ensuring the man had space to move just slightly. The bed felt wonderful against Jack’s skin, so soft and comfortable. He dimly noticed Daniel moving around the room having found the bathroom. Jack didn’t have enough energy to keep up with the man moving so fast around the cabin. He gave up trying.

“Damn Jack… what have you done to yourself… you’ve lost so much weight….” Daniel whispered as he pulled his clothes off. He put his cell phone, watch and glasses on the nightstand and then got into the other side of the bed bringing his body against Jack’s. “Here, tuck in close.” He put the man’s face in the crook of his neck. “Breath deep and sleep, you’re safe I promise you.” Jack’s body relaxed and weakly snuggled up to Daniels’ welcoming embrace.

~*~*~*~*~

Daniel was stroking Jack’s hair when he began to wake up. “Feeling a bit better?” Daniel whispered onto Jack’s forehead.

“A little.” 

“When’s the last time you had anything to eat or drink?” He kept up the stroking and his voice at a whisper. 

“Can’t keep anything down. Told you… I am sick.” Jack tried to shift and failed.

“But you are feeling a little better now aren't you?”

Jack paused and thought. “Maybe?”

Daniel chuckled softly. “Let me get you some water. Will we have any company here?”

“Not expecting anyone…. wasn’t expecting you.” 

“Good. You need to use the facilities?” 

“No… haven’t been able to keep water down.” Jack’s eyes slid closed. “So tired Daniel…. tired.”

Daniel brushed his lips over Jack’s again. “I know baby. I’ll be right back.”

Jack thought he heard Daniel on the phone, maybe talking to Janet. He heard something about his weight and Daniel saying something about trying to get him to drink some fluids. It was all hazy and faint and maybe none of this was real he was so far gone. But he did feel better. If Daniel really was here it was a good thing his mind and heart was telling him. Daniel would take care of things for right now.

It took over a day before Jack had enough energy to sit up in the bed and actually take water, Gatorade and broth on a semi-regular schedule. His eyes were focusing now, watching as Daniel moved around the room. “How did you find me?”

Daniel got back into bed with Jack and kissed him deeply. “Does it matter? I’m here now, you’re feeling better….”

Jack looked down at his hands and then back into Daniel’s blue eyes. “You know don’t you?”

“I know you left town with no warning, just lies. I know I’ve been desperate to find you since you turned your phone off. I know I missed you deeply. I know I’m in love with you.” He was kissing Jack after each sentence, lips lingering.

Jack pushed his hand against Daniel’s chest. “Daniel… stop… we can’t. You can’t be with me.”

“Let’s hold the deep stuff until you feel better. Trust me... for a bit longer Jack, until you're on your feet again.“ He arranged them on the bed again. “Sleep now, we’ll talk more later I promise.”

On day three under Daniel’s care Jack woke and was feeling more like himself than he had in the previous three weeks. Daniel was sleeping behind him curled into his body and Jack could feel the man's erection against the base of his back. His own erection jutting out from his body was surprising to him. There was no way he was recovered enough to want any kind of sexual interlude. Yet, once again he found himself wanting Daniel. Wanting Daniel’s touch. Wanting Daniel’s body sliding against his own. He remembered the first time they had been together the wanting he had felt that night. He pushed himself back against the hard cock at his back and heard Daniel grunt against his neck.

Daniel’s hand slid over his hip and circled his erection forcing a moan from Jack’s throat. He took his time stroking Jack and rolling his balls delicately. He brought Jack’s need higher until the man was pushing himself into Daniel’s hand and back against his cock. Jack was on autopilot seeking touch and completion. His head had rolled back onto Daniel’s shoulder and Daniel was kissing his neck whispering in his ear. “That’s it Jack, does it feel good?”

“Yes Daniel, yes… feels good, feels perfect. Don’t stop.” Jack’s voice sounded so weak and needy to his own ears.

“Not going too until you come Jack. That’s it, rock your hips baby, take what you need. Harder now Jack, come on you know you want it.”

“Want you… Daniel... always want you.”

“I know, I need you too.”

Jack felt Daniel thrusting against his back seeking his own completion just as Jack was thrusting towards his own. Instinctively he moved his leg back and lifted his foot to caress Daniel’s calf giving the man more room to work his hand on Jack’s cock. It felt wonderful and perfect, just like he had remembered. Daniel knew how to hold him and stroke him, licking his neck, he was so close.

“That’s it Jack…” Daniel husked into his ear. “Thrust your hips harder, you want this, you want to fuck my hand tight around your cock.”

Jack’s toes began to curl as the words caressed his ear. He never liked talk in bed until Daniel. The man had a way to say just what he needed and make it sound so perfectly dirty and sexy all at the same time. “Yes.” He replied and pulled strength to move his hips faster.

“Oh, yeah, you look so hot fucking my hand Jack. Want you. Want you to come so I can use this hand to jerk myself. Coat my cock in your come. Want that Jack? Want your come all over my cock?”

Jack’s orgasm shot out of his erection and onto stomach, bed and Daniel’s hand. He was so dehydrated there wasn’t much but it was enough for everything to become slick. As he lay on his side panting Daniel shifted back. He could hear the now wet hand take ahold of Daniel’s own need.

“Oh Jack… you feel good on me baby. So good…..” he was breathing hard now and Jack could tell he was holding himself back trying hard to maintain control. “I’m gonna come on you Jack. I’m going to come on you and rub it into your skin. Come all over that tight ass I so desperately want to fuck.”

“Yes Daniel…” He was replying not even thinking. “Yes please… please… I need you, need it.” He laid on his belly presenting himself for Daniel.

“Christ! JACK!” Daniel’s orgasm took him and he spilled himself over Jack’s back and ass just as he promised. And without a word began to rub it into Jack’s skin. It felt so right for them to share this. When he was done he laid on Jack’s back covering the man, he raised his sticky hand to touch Jack’s face and thought better of it letting it fall to the bed instead.

Daniel was surprised when Jack took that hand and began to clean it just as he had before. He did it without thought like it was a perfectly natural thing for him to do in this situation. Most would have been weirded out by the level of intimacy and fluid sharing that had just taken place. But not Jack, Jack wanted him, this.

“Jack, you should rest now, we probably shouldn’t have done this at all.”

“Hmm… no, needed this, broken….belong….” The man’s eyes slipped closed and he went to an exhausted sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

“Janet are you sure?” There was a very long pause while Daniel obviously listened. “I’m positive, those are the numbers….I know how to read an automatic blood pressure cuff Janet.” He took a deep sigh then. “Digital thermometer, I even had my glasses on when I read the number.” That was pure sarcasm right there. “Okay, how long will it take you….right, what shall I do until….got it. Yeah, I can text anytime. I call when he’s resting….”

“Not resting.” Jack called from the bed. “Tell Janet I’m fine.”

“Crap. I’m busted Janet, got to go. Yeah, see you soon.” Daniel hung up and returned to bed.

“So that’s whose been giving you medical advice?” Jack tried to shift and sit up. 

“How you doing? Look’s like you got a bit more color in your face.”

“You’re changing the subject.”

“Doctor O’Neill what would you do with a man in your condition right now?” Daniel sat on the side of the bed.

“Probably intravenous fluids… ah….” He tried to remember the protocol but his head was hurting and damn he was still out of it. “Daniel, I’m not going to make it. I don’t know that I have ever been this bad before. Everything gets jumbled and I can’t remember easy things.”

Daniel reached out and stroked Jack’s hair and face. “You’re going to make it Jack, I promise. Your body is just adjusting and... well…. we didn’t know. So…. it’s going to take you longer and it’s more painful than... it... should have been.”

“Than what should have been?” He was confused again. Daniel knew what was going on and he was not sharing. Jack was just too damn tired to push.

“Soon Jack. I promise. Get some sleep. Janet is going to be here tomorrow afternoon.”

“Don’t want her to see…” He was drifting off again damn it.

“Well then big guy, we’ve got tonight and the morning to get you cleaned up and presentable. Sleep now.”

“Don’t go.” Jack reached out and touched him.

“Never.” Daniel whispered into his neck making his way around and letting Jack snuggle back up.

~*~*~*~*~

Everything with Jack took a long time to complete. Daniel had finally gotten them both in the shower, washed and shaved. Then he put Jack in a big comfortable chair that faced the lake giving him a cup full of hot broth to sip while he changed the bed sheets. 

“Laundry?

“Back of the house, just put it in the hamper though.”

“Not on your life Jack, these bad boys reek. If the thread count wasn’t so high I would suggest tossing them. But these are good sheets and we should probably try and save them.”

“If you insist. How do you like the view?” Jack motioned to the lake in the sunset.

Daniel came over to the side of the chair and watched Jack’s profile. “I love the view Jack.” He placed a kiss on the top of Jack’s head. “Oh and the lake looks pretty this time of day.”

“I feel like I should be understanding a hell of a lot more than I am right now.” Jack confessed and sipped more broth.

“Once we get your energy levels back Jack. I promise. Right now it would just add to the confusion in your mind.”

“I keep having dreams Daniel. Weird dreams. I use to have them when I was a teenager.”

Daniel knelt by the side of the chair, “tell me Jack.”

“I’m in a desert, Egypt maybe? Not Iraq this has softer sand. There is this large ring, looks like it is holding up a pool of water, blue… shimmers. Behind me there is a Pyramid a dark entrance, strangely it looks safe or it use to feel safe.” Jack’s voice was still weak, he was so tired of feeling sick. Even with Daniel here his mind and heart, his spirit were stronger but his physical self was still in trouble from the weeks of malnutrition and exhaustion. 

“Use to?”

“I use to always go to the Pyramid, it was safe, but now your there, in the dream, you’re standing by the ring. Your pull is so strong to me….” Jack looked down and then back to Daniel’s eyes. “Now I go to you. I want to be with you.” He reached out and took Daniel’s hand. “I feel safe and loved in my soul. We move to go into the ring and I wake up feeling lost and alone. Pain.”

Daniel touched his face and brought his eyes to his. “Even now? Do you still feel lost, alone and in pain when you wake up?”

“Not with you here. Before you came it was agony to wake up. Daniel, something IS wrong with me. I know you don’t want to believe it, but there is something. I feel it in my gut.”

“Jack, you’re not wrong, something is changing with you but nothing is WRONG with you. As long as you are feeling better with me here everything will work itself out. Still trust me?” He moved his finger tips to trace over Jack’s still cracking lips.

“Till I die.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Jack’s hand was stroking Daniel’s back as the man breathed peacefully. Daniel’s head was pillowed on his shoulder his nose snuggled into Jack’s neck and he breathed in deeply. 

“I could so get used to this Jack.” A low sleepy voice.

“You’re not the only one.” He nudged with his chin and Daniel leaned up. They kissed lightly and then deeply. 

“Jack, you know I’m in love with you right?” His blue eyes were so clear. “I promise not to get mushy but I need you to know.”

“I know baby, I’ve loved you since that first time we kissed.” Reaching up he ran his hand into Daniel’s hair. “I wish I could just feel better….” He took a long sigh. 

“You will, just give it time.” Daniel leaned up and then inhaled deeply, noting the delicious smell. “Jack, do you smell something?”

As if on cue there was a knock on the bedroom door startling both men. “Jack?” An older female voice called in.

"Mom?” Jack tried to clear his throat but there was no disguising his voice was weak and off.

“Hi Honey.” She still hadn’t opened the door. “I made some breakfast for Daniel. Can you boys get descent?”

Jack looked at Daniel and Daniel looked at Jack. “How did she?” The both mouthed at the same time.

“Jack?” Her voice was turning worried.

“Yeah Mom. Just give us a few. I’m a little slow right now.” Jack replied. 

“Sure Honey. I’ll fix a tray. Be back in a jiff.”

The men heard her move away from the door and Daniel started to laugh. “Were we just busted by your Mom Jack?”

Jack chuckled, “yeah I think we were. What the hell!”

Ten minutes later Daniel opened the bedroom door. Jack was in a t-shirt and boxers under the covers that Daniel seemed very pleased he had changed last night. Daniel, Jack noticed had opted for faded jeans and a t-shirt a bit more presentable yet casual.

“Alright boys, breakfast is served.” His Mom came in with a full tray just as Daniel was coming out of the bathroom. She placed the tray on the table by the windows and turned to face the men. “You must be Daniel.” She walked over and brought the young man into a big warm hug. “I’m Millie O’Neill. Jack’s mother.”

Daniel returned the hug enthusiastically. “Daniel, Daniel Jackson.” Jack could tell he was a bit shy as he watched his love comment as he pulled back. 

“Doctor Daniel Jackson PhD.” Jack commented from the bed, trying to boost Daniel’s confidence a bit. “I am sure Claire has told you all about him.”

His mom giggled a little as she came to the bed to check on him. “She did, after I talked to Janet. I owe that girl a good spanking for not spilling sooner about the two of you.” She kissed the side of his face.

“Mom…  might be…” Jack tried to pull away.

“Oh sweetie, you are not contagious.” She held his chin in her hands and turned his face side to side. Checking his color and look, just like she use to do when he was a kid. “I brought you some juice. Janet said you can try something more natural and Daniel only had the Gatorade she sent along. I did lots of shopping.” He noticed that she was beaming with pride at the two of them who were looking a little shell shocked. “You like waffles right Daniel?”

Daniel got a confused look on his face. “Yes, how did you…not many know that I love waffles. Jack doesn’t know.”

“Mr. Davis was very helpful when I called.”

“You called Paul?” Now Daniel was in shock.

“Whose Paul?” Jack’s tone was not a good one.

“Paul is the adviser I told you about Jack. He looks after things for me, remember?” Jack nodded. Daniel moved over to the tray and found waffles with all his favorite fixings. “How did you get him to tell you?”

Millie turned an accusing look at Jack. “You didn’t tell him?”

“I told him to look me up if he wanted to know. I guess he didn’t want to know.” Jack defended as Daniel handed him the small cup of juice, ensuring Jack’s hand was steady before he let go.

“You wanted him to investigate you? Johnathan Justin O’Neill I raised you better than that.” Millie moved and picked up her own toast and got comfortable next to her son on the bed. “Know anything about the aeronautics field Daniel?”

“Not a whole lot I’m afraid.” He was digging into the waffles heartily now, “I hadn’t realized just how hungry I am.” 

“Your focus has been on me Daniel.” Jack commented, love coloring his tone. “You’ve really had minimal time for yourself.”

Daniel looked up and smiled at his lover. “Never mind Jack. Please continue Mille.”

“Dig in, I’m so very glad you like it! It’s been a long time since I’ve cooked for the kids. Now, well, where was I? Oh yes, Ballard enterprises is an investor of O’Neill aviation. The company that was started by Jack’s grandfather. Paul Davis has been attending stakeholder meetings and investor events on your behalf for years - he needs to list who he represents at the events. Nicholas was quite a character, not unlike Jack’s grandpa. They use to have all kinds of silly adventures together in their spare time. I was sorry to hear of his passing Daniel.”

Daniel just nodded at the sentiment. “So, your family knows my family?” Daniel was looking at Jack now. 

Jack shrugged “beats me. I went into the Air Force, I don’t get involved with the family business. I test planes when asked but that’s the extent of my involvement. We have a ton of advisers I review the books independently once a year with a team of my choosing to ensure everything is sound.”

“Explains this house a bit more.” Daniel commented. “I was told to go to your cabin in the woods this is like a mansion.”

“It has grown.” Millie smiled happily. “When Janet confirmed she had sent you up here and gave me your full name, I called Paul.” She was so happy with herself.

“Janet sent you here?” Jack was looking at Daniel.

“I was going to explain this when you were feeling better Jack. When I couldn’t reach you I went to Teal’c who said he didn't know anything or where you would be. My next stop was Claire who was surprised your mom had an urgent situation she wasn't aware of and promised to check on her and get back to me. I couldn’t wait and went to Janet. After I popped the lock to your office and saw the crumpled paper on your desk, she got some instructions together while I went and packed. I went back to the Urgent Care she handed me this address and basic care instructions for you. Then told me not to worry about my classes and sent me here. You know the rest.”

Jack turned to look at his mother. “Janet called me, explained you could be in trouble and asked where you would go. I gave her this address. After Daniel confirmed he found you, she called and told me she was coming and I agreed to come help. Once you are back on your feet young man, we are going to have a long talk about you lying and turning off that phone of yours. Had us all in a bit of a tizzy.” 

“Mom, I….” Jack started.

“Nope, not now. Once you feel better. I'm just happy to be with you both right now.” Once again her face showed she was quite pleased with things.

Daniel finished his waffles and cleared the plates. Jack had finished his juice and once again was looking very sleepy. “Why don’t we let you get some rest.”

Jack reached out and took Daniel’s hand. “Don’t go far.” He almost begged.

“Just to the kitchen for a bit. Sleep Jack.” Daniel leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead as Jack fell off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

When Jack woke up again, Janet was listening to his heart and he had a full IV drip with two bags. “Kinda overkill?” He mumbled.

“Not hardly Jack. Your blood work is screwed up right now and I’m trying to keep you stable.” She commented. 

“You can’t do blood tests from here.” He challenged.

“I’ve taken over a spare room. Hope you don’t mind.” She beamed at him knowing it would annoy him. 

“If I did?” 

“By the time you can do anything about it, I’ll be packing up to leave.” Again she smiled as she sat next to her patient. “How are you feeling?”

“Where’s Daniel?” There was a sudden feeling that she had sent the man way. The pleasant buzz in the back of his neck wasn’t present and he missed it.

“He’s around.” She commented in passing. “How are you?”

“I want to see Daniel. Janet, get him for me.” There was a panic rising. His mother was here, Janet was here. What if they had had convinced Daniel he wasn’t needed while Jack had slept. “Daniel!” He called out as loud as he could when it was obvious that Janet wasn’t going to move.

“Jack.” Janet chastised. “He’s here somewhere, it’s a big house.”

“Daniel!” He couldn’t feel him and it scarred him suddenly. “Janet… please… I can’t…”

Janet looked at the fear in O’Neill’s eyes. “Okay Jack. I’ll get him.”

“Daniel!” He called again as Janet stood up. She wasn’t moving fast enough.

“Jack?” Daniel came into the room visibly concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Where did you go?” He accused, “you said you wouldn’t go far.”

Daniel sat down on the bed and took Jack’s shaking hand. “I didn’t Jack. I was in the kitchen with Millie.”

“I can’t feel you.” Jack tried to calm his breathing closed his eyes.

“Feel me?” Jack missed the looked that passed between Daniel and Janet.

“Hair’s on my neck stand up, skin gets itchy, nice burn now that I know what it is.” He rambled casually as if this was an everyday occurrence that everyone felt when someone special was near.

“When did that start Jack?” Daniel asked, Janet remained quit.

“Doesn’t matter, not important.” Jack commented and yawned. “I guess it’s gone.”

“Jack look at me.” Daniel’s tone was firm and forced Jack to open his eyes and look at him. “It’s important Jack. When did that start?”

Jack thought a moment. “Morning we met,” He yawned deeply, what was Janet giving him? “Coffee shop…. blue eyes…. hairs back of… neck…” he was sliding to sleep again. He could still hear voices faintly. 

“You better stay in here with him. The medication is dulling everything by design. I didn’t know he was that responsive to you or I would have adjusted the dosage.”

“I didn’t either Janet, I thought it was just me.” Daniel ran his fingers over Jack’s face and the touch pushed Jack over into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Jack was trying very hard not to wake Daniel but the pain in his gut was becoming excruciating. He had already pulled away from the younger man still sleeping next to him to the far side of the bed, curling himself into a fetal position. Oh god his guts were liquefying, it was going to be a mess when he died and his muscles let it all flow out.

Heart racing way past safety recommendations he tried his voice. “Daniel…. wake up….” He lost his breath in a wave of pain that had him groaning.

In an instant Daniel was awake, around the side of the bed if not still groggy he was there. “Jack! Oh God, Jack. What is it?”

“Pain… agh….. please get this out of my arm. She’s killing me.” It had to be the drugs Frasier put into his system. He had never been in this much pain before she had hooked him up to an IV. Sweat was running into his eyes as he broke out into a full body wetness like a high fever was breaking but he had no fever. His body twitched with pain as he was trying to fight to stay awake. He began to pick at the IV in his arm trying to get it out. 

Daniel had tossed on a pair of shorts, opened the door to the bedroom screamed for Janet and came back to the bed laying his hand over Jack’s to still his efforts. “Jack stop. Leave it alone.” He turned and was about to yell again when Janet appeared closing her robe around her, Millie right behind. 

“Go sit down Daniel.” Janet tried to move him away from Jack and Jack grabbed his hand.

“Screw you Janet look at him. Do something dammit.” Daniel was quickly rising to the panic which was radiating from Jack who was writhing on the bed holding his midsection.

Janet turned and looked at Millie who stepped forward and put her arm around Daniel’s shoulder. “Come on Daniel, let Janet help, she won’t hurt my son.” Daniel reached out and ran his hand down down Jack’s face.

“Let her help Jack.” He whispered as he leaned over Jack and kissed his temple. Daniel moved back into Millie’s arms and rested his head on her shoulder as she held him and moved them over across the room. “Millie….” He whispered.

“It’s the last phase Daniel.” She told him loud enough for Jack to hear. “It’s almost over.” Jack looked over and saw his mom lovingly holding his lover tightly comforting him.

Janet moved quickly and adjusted his IV lines, checked his eyes with the pen light he hated with a red hot passion under any circumstances. “Jack you should feel really relaxed in a minute. Go with it.” She paused and watched his body relax on it’s own. His face visibly fell and his breathing evened out. “Perfect. Just keep relaxing and I’ll be right back.” Turning she left the room quickly.

Daniel watched her leave and his emotions broke and he began to cry. “Daniel…” Jack called to him hating to see the man in his turmoil. “Don’t cry baby. Mom take him out.” He panted as his eyes slid closed.

“No. I’m not leaving you.” 

Janet came back in then, looked over at Daniel crying. “Millie go get Daniel his pills.” Jack opened his eyes and saw Janet hanging another bag and adding it into the mix. 

“Where?”

“Bathroom.” Daniel said and then went to the chair that was in Jack’s line of sight. Jack watched as Daniel dried his face with shaking hands and sniffed deeply. Then his mom was back handing Daniel a pill and a cup of water. Once he had taken it, Millie passed him a shirt and stood by him, keeping a hand on his shoulder in comfort Jack could only guess.

The medication didn’t take long to take effect and Jack slid back into the darkness once more.

~*~*~*~*~

The pyramid stood before him and he turned around to look behind him. Nothing except hills of soft sand for as far as the eye could see. He could feel the heat of the day slowly seeping around as the sun was setting the sky orange with traces of red and blue. It didn’t feel like he was on earth but his soul knew it was. An opening to the Pyramid caught his eye. He remembered this, remembered the feel of it’s safety from when he was a child. Taking a deep breath he headed towards the doorway.

The cool of the darkness touched his skin as he moved down the long passageway. He was dressed in desert robes which itched slightly as they moved against his skin. The further down the passage he went the darker it became until he began feeling the walls in order to see. They were covered in what felt like symbols carved into the stone but he couldn’t read them or understand them. Just as he was about to question his choice and go back a faint blue glow caught his eye.

“Jack? Relax, don’t fight it.” Daniel’s voice told him but he couldn’t see the man.

“Daniel? Where are you?” He called out into the black.

“Right here Jack. Not leaving you.”

The voice sounded as if it were right in his ear and he turned around looking for any sign of his lover. Then he felt a soft touch caress on his jawline, his body relaxed instinctively and closing his eyes he smiled breathing deeply. Relaxation took over him and everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~

A strong blue light filtered onto his eyelids and he opened them to see the large ring with the pool of water from his previous dreams. 

A frail looking grey alien creature came out of the water and Jack took a step back.

“Johnathan Justin O’Neill, I am Thor of the Asgard. It has taken a very long time for this meeting.”

“Um… I thought I was dreaming?” Jack looked around it was still the place he remembered from long ago. 

Thor seemed to smile as his head bobbled slightly. “This is as easy a way of communication with you right now as I could manage. Once you are bonded, the legacy will be yours to command.”

“Bonded?”

“Yes, O’Neill. Even now your companion worries for your health and well-being as you take the final steps in your change.” Thor gesture to his side and Daniel appeared to him.

“Daniel?”

“Yes Jack?” The voice in his ear, the Daniel in front of him did not talk. His gut wrenched in pain and he cried out involuntarily falling to his knees, closing his eyes. His soul searched for Daniel’s touch knowing it would provide comfort. 

“Relax Jack.” A hand was in his hair, breath in his ear. “Let it happen Baby.” Such a soft gentle voice. “Love you….”

Jack felt a cold strange hand touch his forehead and take his pain. It was as if all of his pain and hurt past and present was sucked into the little grey hand that touched him kindly. When he opened his eyes and looked at the figure before him he waited for Thor to open those big black slanted eyes. “I don’t understand.”

“When you have made your choice, if you choose to embrace your heritage, your legacy, you must enter the Stargate together. Only the chosen Alpha and Omega as one can make this happen.” The grey alien gestured to the pool of light. “Once complete, I will be waiting for you on the other side.”

“Then what?” Jack looked at the shimmering blue.

“Mankind will discover what it lost so very long ago.”

The alien moved back to the pool, “O’Neill do not fear your love or your legacy.” He stepped into the water. 

~*~*~*~*~

Jack woke with the sense of feeling normal, completely and totally normal. No aches, no pain, no shakes, his body felt strong. He was hungry for steak and Daniel (not necessarily in that order). It was like the last four or five weeks had never happened. He looked around the master bedroom with what felt like clear eyes. A heart monitor and blood pressure cuff had been positioned around his side of the bed. The IV bags were hanging on a makeshift stand behind the headboard. Daniel laid peacefully asleep next to him. Looking at the younger man clearly for the first time in weeks he noticed the toll his illness had taken on him. Daniel had dark circles under his eyes and he had lost a few pounds.  

Jack reached over and took the IV out of his arm, sucking in a breath at the sting of the needle and tape being removed from his skin. Slowly he got out of bed trying very hard not to wake Daniel who obviously needed rest. He moved over to the windows that looked out across the lake, his lake. A sense of peace descended over him as he watched the water lapping the shore softly. Turning he watched Daniel sleeping on his stomach in his bed and the world felt right, so incredibly right that this man was here with him in his sanctuary.

Giving into the need to touch Jack moved to Daniel’s side of the bed and touched the expanse of bareback that lay before him. Daniel stirred right away. “Jack?” He reached out and found an empty side of the bed.

“Wrong side.” Jack leaned over and placed a kiss in between shoulder blades. “Go back to sleep.”

Daniel turned and looked at Jack. “What are you doing up?”

Jack smiled at the look of confusion on Daniel’s face. “I’m feeling pretty good. Thought about taking a shower actually.” He couldn’t help the look of longing in his eyes.

“Best idea I have heard in at least a week.” Daniel put his hand on Jack’s neck and brought him down into a long meaningful kiss full of promise.

~*~*~*~*~   

They stayed in the shower until the water went cold. Kissing, touching, loving. Jack’s abdomen was tender and he still had the bright red angry spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Aside from that this was just like that first Saturday morning they had spent together at his house. Tender touches, scalp messages, lips following fingers and breathless whimpers as they stroked each other to climaxes. 

When they got out Jack instantly started to towel Daniel dry. “What time is it?” The younger man asked noticing the dark sky out of the bank of windows. 

Reaching Jack checked his watch. “Early, four thirty eight. Sit in the chair while I change the sheets.”

Daniel moved to the chair, dead on his feet. “Jack, no. Let's just lay back down. Sleepy.”

Kissing the top of his his head Jack smiled. “No can do Daniel, these bad boys need changing and I just spent an hour in the shower getting you nice and clean. This way you can sleep as late as you want. Just take a couple of minutes.” Jack had the bed stripped and changed with military precision in ten minutes flat. 

Daniel’s eyes were drooping heavy with sleep as Jack turned back the covers for him. He helped the younger man under the fresh sheet and took a moment to admire his nakedness before he covered him up. 

“I should wake Janet…” He mumbled his body fighting to stay awake. “What was I thinking, she should check on you.”

Jack leaned over and kissed his temple. “Sleep Danny, we both know I’m on the mend. Let’s let everyone get some rest.”

Daniel nodded and the tension left his shoulders he was instantly asleep.

Next step was to quickly take care of the IV. Moving everything into the bathroom trash he paused and looked at the bottle of pills on the sink that Daniel hadn’t mentioned. He noticed it was a prescription - anxiety, depression - this was a new prescription. What the hell was going on? 

Dressing he moved out to the kitchen and awaited the two people who could give him answers.

~*~*~*~*~

Daniel handed a large mug of coffee over to him as he sat in his chair looking out over the lake. He had been sitting in this chair waiting to die when Daniel had first arrived and now he didn’t know what to think anymore. “They told you?”

“They told me they filled you in. You mind if I take a seat or would you rather I leave?” Daniel was sincere in his tone, not judging.

Jack paused and considered his options, it wasn’t Daniel’s fault, none of it was anyone’s fault really. He knew what he had felt for Daniel long before the changes had began, he just wasn’t sure what Daniel felt for him - before. He looked up into blue eyes. “I don’t want you to leave and I don’t blame you so stop thinking that right now.”

Daniel nodded and brought a chair around to face Jack, the water behind him. “I was sixteen when they tagged me as an Alpha. It was a blood test only, no traits had materialized. It was required since I was going into college early and if something were to happen they wanted to know in order to have things prepared.” He took a sip of coffee and Jack nodded. “They stupidly put me in room after room full of hot to trot Omega’s and….. nothing. I felt nothing but boredom. It seems that when you have the Alpha gene an Omega in heat should activate your traits. I should have become Mr. Macho Man. When I didn’t after four months, the doctor’s determined that I was what they called a non-functioning-Alpha. I had the trait but would basically amount to nothing in the Alpha / Omega world. Thus no rank or privilege were to be bestowed on me. I was an outcast if you will. Not Beta, not Omega and not a true Alpha. While I was forced to learn everything I needed to function as an Alpha my first year in college, I was written off and unlisted from the national registry.” He took another long sip of coffee. “I was also teased, beaten and hazed each time a group of Alpha’s found out about me. Until I left college as a student.”

“Damn-it. That’s not right Daniel.” Jack felt anger burning inside of him.

“Jack, I have seen the ugly side of Alpha and I want nothing to do with it. I’ve seen the BDSM traits, I’ve seen the slavery. Hell I’ve been chained and beaten in the hopes it would bring out my true Alpha.”

“Did they…”

“No!” Daniel was quick to reply to the unasked question. “I consider myself lucky on that by the way. I am telling you this because you need to understand my position not to pity me.”

Jack took another drink of his coffee. He realized he was almost finished the mug. He had really missed coffee and Daniel’s coffee specifically “I am not in the position to pity anyone right now. I just want to understand what I am suppose to do now.”

“The first time I went into that Starbucks I knew something was different. I didn’t know what, but I was half asleep, trying to remember everything I needed to do when I got to the school, tried to remember the address of the school for my phone maps and desperately needed a double espresso to help me wake the hell up.” He sat back in his chair and smiled at the memory. “It was breathtaking. I was in line and felt a weird pull to look up. I saw your eyes as you were leaving and I wanted to remember them. I didn’t know why, I just felt like I had lost something when you left. I stood rooted to the spot hoping you would come back when the person behind me asked if I was planning on keeping the line moving.”

Jack let himself remember. “Sleepy blue perfect eyes.” He smiled.

Daniel blushed. “When Claire took me to see you that afternoon I was in shell shock at first. It was like a dream to see you again.”

“Thought you were shy.” Jack nodded.

“I thought you were hot.” Daniel chuckled. “It was like an instant attraction for me Jack. You pushed all of my buttons on a Daniel level - not an Alpha level - I fought the rest of the time together that night to not get a boner for you.”

“Really?” Jack looked amazed.

“Really. I wasn’t bullshitting about the shots by the way. I still want to know what you did and why I didn’t get sick.”

“Dosage amounts. Most doctors give standard dosing no matter what. Reality is you don’t need high amounts for a shot you are going to get yearly. Mixed with the allergy shot they were giving you which was enough to hold you over for at least two weeks at a time. Giving you the full amount of vaccine would get you sick quick. I dosed you enough to get you through the school year which is what you needed.”

“Huh. Anyway, didn’t know how you felt about guys then so when you offered the dinner I was going to take you up on it one way or another just to find out.”   

“But you…” Jack sat up feeling lied to.

“Told you the truth. I didn’t get sick from the shots, we had dinner and I bought. What I’m telling you right now Jack is that I was attracted to you before the Alpha in my genes started to kick in. I - Daniel - wanted to kiss you and hold you and..” he looked down and then back up into Jack’s liquid brown eyes “suck you off... before I felt the Alpha in me.”

Tears filled Jack’s eyes. “Daniel, I have no intention of becoming a house frowl. I have a career, I have a life. I’ve worked hard for that life. I’m an accomplished pilot. A decorated soldier. A Doctor in high standing both military and civilian. I am not passive in or out of the bedroom. I want that, I need that.”

“Who says you still can’t have a life Jack? I have no intention of not teaching or researching or doing anything I want to do in life. Just because my Alpha has kicked in doesn’t mean I have to bond. No one can force an Alpha and Omega to bond you know that.”

“It’s harder when your not bonded as an Omega.”

“Sure, you’ll have to watch your back more and you know asshole Alpha’s are going to be on your tail. It’s not impossible Jack. Right now I am coming off medication to keep my Alpha genes in check. Janet thought it would be easier for you if I wasn’t raging when I found you.”

“Mr. Macho Man?” Jack smiled recalling what Daniel had mentioned during his story. “Explains the pill bottle in the bathroom.”

Daniel fell silent for awhile then stood up, moved his chair and looked out over the lake. Jack moved to stand next to him. “Jack, I was worried sick when you turned your phone off. I thought I knew what was happening to me but I didn’t know it was in direct relation to you. By the time I got to your office I was frantic. I popped the lock on your door and Janet just about had me arrested until I showed her the crumpled paper that clearly stated Omega.” Daniel reached out and put his hand over Jack’s on the railing. “I didn’t know if I should have been delighted or devastated. What I did know is that I needed to find you. The transition for Omega is hard when you are in your teens as an adult without supervision… well you know.”

“I know now. What I didn’t know then is the confusion that came with the change. I didn’t know I wasn’t acting in my right mind most of the time. I knew I missed you, it hurt to not be with you. I was convinced I would get you sick.” He took a deep breath. “Daniel…”

“Jack, I’m almost done my change cycle. The pills Janet gave me to slow everything down will be out of my system in about twelve hours max. It’s not going to be as bad as you. I won’t require medical attention. You need time to think and sort this out. I get that and believe me I respect it. So, I am going to go pack up my stuff and head to my place for awhile. I can safely finish what my body needs to do there. You can call, we can text, whatever you want. I’m not going to pressure you.” He turned and faced Jack. He took Jack’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, it might have been a kiss goodbye as tears began to roll down Daniel’s face when he pulled back. “I do love you Jack and I’m glad you made it through this. For what it’s worth, you will make one hell of a strong Omega which is what this world needs.”

Daniel turned and started to walk away from Jack who just stood there stunned. “Wait just a goddamn minute.” He called after the man who was about ten steps away from him who stopped and turned. “You expect me to just let you walk away and go to your house - where ever that is - and finish this alone? Never gonna happen Jackson. You don’t want to stay here - fine - then we go to your place. But get one thing straight right now. I am not letting you out of my sight till we are both done and have this figured out.”

“You sure?” There was a tinge of hope in Daniel’s voice.

“Positive. I might not know about this Omega part but the O’Neill part wants to be with you and be there for you.”

Daniel’s smile was brilliant. “I’d really like that Jack.”

~*~*~*~*~

Janet and Millie packed up two days later promising to keep in touch. Millie was going to Jack’s house for a bit so she could spend time with Claire and Janet was going back to her practice and Cassie (currently bunking with Sam and Teal’c). 

Millie leaned in and gave her son a big kiss on the cheek. “Now, you boys take care of each other and figure this out. We still have sometime before Christmas. I’d like to bring the family here but if you need time….”

“Mom. It will be fine.” Jack brought her into a big hug. “Just give us a bit, it’s more me than him I promise.”

“Daniel is special Jack. He loves you.”

“I know Mom. Now get outta here before all of us get mushy.” Jack smiled as he released her. 

She moved and brought Daniel into a huge hug. “I am so glad I got to meet you Daniel.” 

“Thank you Millie…. for everything.” He didn’t want to let her go. It had been a long time since he had felt the love of a Mom in his midst.

“Jack, remember you are still recovering. Don’t go crazy wild thinking you are superman. I know you feel great but just give it some time. Please.” Janet gave him a quick hug and a smile.

“Promise Janet. Thank you for everything. I know I was a giant pain in the ass.”

“What else is new Colonel? I’m just glad I could help. You critical care guys never know about the basics of genome.”

“When I get back to the office you are gonna pay for that remark.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” She smiled and shook Daniel’s hand. “You have everything you need?”

Daniel looked at Jack. “I should be fine Janet. Thanks for everything. For both Jack and I.”

“Just call me if you need anything - promise.”

“I promise.” Both Jack and Daniel said at the same time.

Then both women got into the SUV and were pulling out. Jack put his arms around Daniel as they watched them go smiling. 

~*~*~*~*~

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was concerned at times at just how deep I was going. I have re-read this a lot and feel it brings enough background and love into the relationship while still keeping the physical real to the crave I was trying to convey. Not beta'd all mistakes are mine. Feedback is always welcome, hope you are enjoying it. 
> 
> Just one more chapter to go! December will wrap up the original story outline.


	4. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Daniel bond. They start to navigate Alpha / Omega relationship differences. Real Life begins to creep into their currently secluded cabin world.

**Chapter 4: December**

Jack filled the sink and was washing the dinner dishes as he watched Daniel pace slowly. It had been three three long days for the young man and he could tell Daniel’s control was slipping. The man’s hands were shaking almost constantly now but he was trying very hard to hide it from Jack. 

The problem Jack was facing was the urges he was having. Each day he could feel what he now called his Omega side wanting more of Daniel. His smell was spice with and underlay of something he couldn’t identify. Daniel was changing and Jack was responding to those changes. 

“Do you know how nice it is to eat at a table again?” Jack commented as he took the plates from Daniel’s hand and put them into the soapy water.

“I’ll bet.” The younger man smiled. He took a seat across from the sink on the kitchen island. “I really am glad that you are feeling better.”

“Thanks. According to Janet I should feel fine until I hit my first heat.” Jack scrunched up his face at the idea. “Bridge to cross another time.” He nodded to himself. 

Daniel took a deep breath. “I think I need to separate myself from you Jack.” 

Jack rinsed the last plate and put it into the dish drain unstopping the sink he rinsed it clean. He was drying his hands as he made his way to stand by Daniel. “It’s getting bad now?” Jack leaned in and kissed the soft lips.

“Yes. I’ve been trying but...” Daniel nipped at Jack’s lower lip. “Very, very soon my hormones are going to kick in hard.” He took Jack’s mouth and kissed him deeply letting just some of his need show before pulling back. “It’s going to be very difficult for me not to claim you Jack. Your a new Omega, one that seems to be born just for me and while I fully believe I have enough self control and door locks to not take you….” He looked down and then back into Jack’s liquid brown eyes. “I don’t want to take the chance of doing something you are not ready for. If you could take me instead I wouldn’t mind but...”

Jack placed his fingers over Daniel’s lips. “I thought Alpha’s didn’t…” He was confused. Everything he knew about Alpha’s pointed to them being very dominant in the relationship, “bottom?”

Daniel let out a nervous laugh. “I’m not your typical Alpha Jack. I like bottoming. I want to share that with you, if you want to at some point. But right now, right now, Jack...” He looked down and shook his head folding his hands obviously trying to control his urge.

Jack didn’t answer he just leaned in and took Daniel’s lips once again. “Daniel, I know we haven’t really talked about this in detail but I want you to claim me.” He looked down clearly embarrassed. “I want to share the rest of my life with you. I don’t know what all of that will mean or entail but as long as we are not talking…”

Daniel leaned up and kissed Jack again cutting off his thoughts. “Never Jack. While I will tell you that sex with a man is different it means you can use your strength and not worry about hurting me among other things. I am not looking for what you are thinking about.”

“Do you want a life with me? We haven’t known each other that long.”

“For an Alpha and Omega we have been together without a bond for what would probably be a record amount of time. If you started to react to me when we first met like I did you we certainly do not have the typical relationship.”

Jack nodded and began to pull away, Daniel hadn’t answered his base question nor expressed that he wanted to be with Jack long term. Guessing that in itself was the answer he couldn’t help but be disappointed. It wasn’t as if Jack was the best catch for a man like Daniel either. The man had long term hopes of doing things to increase the education offering on dead languages. With the Ballard estate his responsibility starting a long term relationship probably wasn’t high on his list of things to do right now either. This Alpha / Omega stuff had caught them both by surprise. Jack had expressed hopes of increasing his presence in the medical field of critical care availability. He still wasn’t sure how his new Omega status would change his plans.

Reaching out Daniel took Jack’s hand and brought him back against his body. “Hey, where you going?” He smiled as he snuggled in. “I want to be with you Jack. I just don’t want you to commit to a lifestyle you know very little about.”    

Leaning down it was Jack’s turn to snuggle into Daniel’s neck, kissing and nipping a little. “Daniel, I know everything I need to know. Our weekend together showed me how much this connection we have means to me. I don’t want to not have that.” He took Daniel’s mouth into an almost desperate kiss pouring his longing and need into it.

Daniel moaned low in his throat reaching up he began to unbutton Jack’s shirt. Breaking his lips away Daniel kissed the skin as it was revealed. When the shirt hung open he let his fingers run into Jack’s chest hair and pushed the shirt just slightly off his shoulders revealing the bright red mark at the juncture of neck and shoulder. “Tell me about this Jack.” Daniel licked it and Jack shuddered at the contact his hips thrusting forward. “When did this happen?” His voice was deep, husky.

“Night you kissed me.”

“Hmmm… just showed up did it?” It was like Daniel knew what Jack had been doing that night.

“No, I was jerking off. Kissing you made me so hot and hard. Uhhh” he moaned as Daniel licked the spot again. “Mr. Happy wouldn’t go down.”

“Nice.” Daniel reached down and grabbed Jack’s hard cock feeling it straining against jeans. “Demanding was it.” He nipped Jack’s ear. “What did you think about when you stroked yourself? Tell me.” He rubbed his body against Jack’s.

Jack let his hands go down and grab Daniel’s ass, hard. He knew this feeling, this body was what he wanted. “You kissing me, all I needed to do was remember your lips on mine. I thought about how they would feel on my neck.” Daniel placed his lips kissing on Jack’s neck. “Licking and kissing my nipples….” Daniel obliged “yeah… then I had a thought of you biting me, right there and came when your teeth sunk in.”

“Was it a hard needy bite?” He put a hand into Jack’s hair and pulled it back exposing his neck.

“It was perfect Daniel, God, it was what I didn’t know I wanted.” He admitted. “I want you to do it now, for real.” Another lick from Daniel. “Please.” A needy whimper.

“You sure Jack? Right here is where your Omega wants me to claim you. I’m not sure if it will take this time.”

“It’s not about that, it’s about feeling your teeth on my skin.” Jack confirmed exposing his neck more enjoying Daniel’s hand in his hair. 

Daniel licked one more time and then bit down matching his mouth to the mark on Jack’s neck. He bit hard letting his own need take control as he squeezed Jacks dick in time with his sucking. His teeth broke the skin and his tongue naturally began to lap at the small amount of blood that appeared. Jack’s body was ready for bonding and the mark had singled where his Omega genes wanted the proof of his Alpha’s claim. 

Jack could tell that Daniel was beginning to lose his control, pulling back he licked the spot repeatedly nibbling and then biting again letting his teeth find the same place as they had the first time. Jack was moaning as his hips thrusted into the hand that was milking him, it felt so good, to belong, he wanted more, needed more. Daniel growled and grabbed Jack’s dick hard. “Come for me Jack.” He bit again this time deep letting his Alpha loose.

“Oh god YES!” Jack cried and he crushed Daniel against him, his hips jerked and he fisted Daniel’s hair as he held the man against his neck needing more of the pleasure pain. His body was tingling, as he came hard in his jeans. Heart racing he licked at Daniel’s neck an unnamed urge clawing at him. He wanted to bite Daniel back so very badly.

When Daniel finally pulled back from Jack’s claim mark he tilted his head. “Do it.” His voice was deep, needy, hungry and Jack didn’t think twice. He whimpered with need as he saw a spot that was calling his name on Daniel’s neck and went for it. He gave it the same treatment that Daniel had done to him and when his own teeth sunk deep his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he craved the taste instantly. It was a sweetness like fruit but tangy and wonderful. He reached down and grabbed Daniel’s dick continued his mimicking of the pleasure Daniel had given to him. When the man in his arms shuddered and cried out Jack felt a whole new pleasure fill him. 

Heavy panting filled the room as the two men held each other tightly. “Take me to bed Daniel.” Jack whispered.

The younger man leaned in and kissed Jack lightly. “Let’s take each other to bed.” 

A shared trip to the bathroom for clean up and disrobing, Daniel took a moment to check the bite on Jack’s neck and seemed satisfied it had stopped bleeding. Jack checked Daniel’s neck and was also satisfied that the bleeding had stopped. The two men fell into a deep sleep holding each other in the large master bed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jack woke to his blood feeling like it was on fire with need. Daniel was still in his arms and he wanted him bad. On some level he felt like this was a temporary insanity the need he had for Daniel’s body. But the younger man didn’t seem to mind and was usually equally in need. 

Letting his hand run up and down Daniel's back he traced the broad muscles enjoying their feel once more. Daniel was unleashed power and didn’t even know it.

Daniel took a large sleepy intake of breath and stretched. “Again you are starting things very early. I can’t believe I have fallen in love with a morning person.” He smiled and took Jack’s mouth in a deep long kiss, morning breath be damned.

“I feel a tingling in my blood.” Jack commented eyes closed his forehead against Daniel’s. 

“Hmmm…. yeah….” Daniel confirmed “feels good.” 

“Yeah, it really does. Daniel I need to feel you in me.”

“Jack?”

“Please.” He looked hopeful but realized he was not above begging. His body needy, his mind open to new possibilities. This man was everything right now and as a result he wanted everything.

Daniel reached up and cupped Jack’s face.“You know the first time we were together, in the hallway.”

“When I totally embarrassed myself?” Jack smiled and chuckled now at the memory. They had done many things that weekend. No penetration but Daniel had sucked him off and he had ventured enough to at least taste Daniel’s impressive cock.

“You need to know that was your Omega marking me. At the time I just thought it was excitement, but now I know for sure.”

“Daniel, I’m not fully read up on this situation yet. I’m about halfway into the book Janet left and I will read it all but you’re the teacher here. What can I expect?”Jack let his hands roam over Daniel’s skin again, he loved it. Fingers tracing muscle, tweaking a nipple, it was calming to him even while it increased a new hunger.

Daniel blushed deeply. “If you’re concerned Jack, we are close to being bonded.”

“Not what I’m asking, I’m already bonded to you Daniel. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. No one that could do what you did for me would ever be without me by their side. The fact that it was you, that I feel so very much for you makes it all the better. The Omega or whatever in me can take a backseat to the fact that I’m in love with you.”

Daniel took his mouth into a deep long passion filled kiss. “I’m in love with you too Jack. It’s something I can honestly say I have never felt before. Alpha not a factor here.”

Jack bumped their noses in an affectionate move.  “I feel so relaxed with you, so… right.”

Daniel chuckled. “That’s how I know this is real Jack. This is how it’s supposed to feel between an Alpha and Omega. You are an addition to me. A partner. Someone I want by my side every day. I want to share things with you. I want to explore and experience things through your eyes.” Daniel silenced himself feeling overwhelmingly sappy.

Jack leaned up and laid on top of him. “Yeah, that. I’m in love with you Doctor Daniel Melburn Ballard Jackson.”

“I’m so very much in love with you Doctor Colonel Jonathan Justin O’Neill.”

Jack took Daniel’s lips with his, he’d heard enough. He knew Daniel would be faithful to him, he knew Daniel loved him and that they would share the rest of their lives together. He let his body do what it wanted inexperience be damned. If Daniel didn’t like it, he would tell him.

Jack licked and kissed his way down Daniel’s body, he took his time lingering on nipples that turned into tight pebbles. He let his tongue swirl and dip into Daniel’s belly button before moving down and licking the juncture where hip met thigh. He then turned to Daniel’s package and began licking and sucking slightly on each orb slowly. The fully engorged cock stood proudly before him and he licked it from base to tip. Up one side and then down the other, delighted in the sounds that Daniel was making. He took the tip into his mouth and let his tongue dip into the  slit and tasted the sweet salty fluid. 

“Yes…” Daniel hissed his pleasure as Jack took more of him in his mouth. “Jack… Jack… so good.” 

The more cock Jack took into his mouth the more his skin began to burn. His need was building and he felt feverish with desire, longing, need. His claim mark was burning hot like a brand. Losing himself in the sucking, in the act of taking Daniel into him. Jack took Daniel’s cock deep in his throat moaning and swallowing.

“Oh shit!” Daniel writhed under the pleasure of Jack deep throating him “Ung… Jack…” He closed his eyes and let one hand rest on the top of Jack’s head.

Jack moved his own hips against the mattress of the bed, he needed oh God how he needed. Pulling his mouth off the hardness he desired he let his need take him. “Want you…” He whispered against the hard hot flesh that was wet with his spit. “I want to feel this hard…hot...cock deep inside me Daniel.” He sat up and began to crawl up Daniel’s body like a cat in heat he straddled Daniel’s shoulders placing his own dick dribbling with precome at Daniel’s lips. “I want you so deep you will touch my heart. Taste me, taste how much I need you to fuck me right now.” Jack was lost in desire and need and as he looked deep into Daniel’s eyes he could see the man’s desire building, his eyes were the deepest blue Jack had ever seen. It was one of the hottest thing he had ever seen before in his life.

Without question Daniel opened his mouth and let Jack thrust his cock inside. He did hold onto Jack’s hips to ensure he wasn’t going to choke him. Daniel took as much as he could, sucking him hard like he knew Jack liked letting Jack fuck his mouth as the man held on tight to the headboard.

“Yeah, like that.” Jack was groaning. “Taste me, so hard for you.” He was moving his hips watching his cock move in and out of Daniel's mouth. “Hot Daniel, so hot, never felt this way about anyone, never wanted anyone like this. Please…. I don’t know….” Jack closed his eyes as his need overcame him. He couldn’t come, he knew that, he needed more and didn’t know what else to ask for. “Gonna sit on your cock, yeah… that will do it.” He whispered more to himself than to the world at large. He needed to fulfill his need. He needed this man. He pulled out of Daniel's mouth and began to shimmy backwards towards his goal.

“No!” Daniel’s voice was thick and gruff as he grabbed Jack’s hips. “Not yet baby, you’re not ready.” He reached up and cupped Jack’s face and Jack leaned into the touch.

“I need…” Was all Jack could say.

Daniel leaned up and took Jack’s lips in a tender kiss trying to slow things down. “I’ll take care of you Jack.” He spoke the words against the man’s lips and Jack nodded. “You trust me?”

“I love you.”

“Yes. Lay on your back.” 

Jack looked doubtful, lost in his desire he reached for Daniel’s cock, Daniel caught his hand and held it. “Now, Jack. You’ll have me, but you’ll have me on my terms.” His voice was forceful but his eyes were soft and full of love. 

Jack began to shake and he didn’t know why. He was lost but he hadn’t been lost a second ago. Why was Daniel denying him? What had he done wrong? Why did he feel this way? Jack could feel a part of him trying to rebel against the lost feeling he was having but this need, it was encompassing and brutal he had to have Daniel and his Alpha was turning him away. “I’m sorry?” He wanted to cry and that was just ridiculous. 

Daniel brought his arms around Jack and rolled them both to their sides and they stretched out against each other. “Sshh…” he whispered into Jack’s ear. “It’s okay Jack, I know you need me, I’m not denying you baby I promise. I need to get you ready, that’s all.”

Jack pulled back and looked at the love in Daniel’s eyes and began to relax again. He smiled and took Daniel’s lips in a kiss pouring his love and need into it. When they broke apart lips tingling Jack began to shimmy back down towards Daniel’s cock the younger man chuckled.

“One track mind.” He shifted and rolled Jack onto his back before reaching over to the nightstand and taking out the tube of lube. “Nothing but good feelings Jack. Anything doesn’t feel good you tell me.” As Jack was nodding Daniel brushed his lips in a feather light kiss. “This is going to be so good.” He smiled and shifted Jack’s legs so he could kneel in between them. Leaning forward he licked Jack’s package slowly taking each orb into his mouth. Jack could feel him inhaling his sent and then he felt a wet finger pressing against his entrance.

“Yes…” Jack hissed shimming his hips slightly. “More.” The finger slid in and Jack groaned at the strange feeling. He felt it moving in and out of him and he looked at Daniel. He had wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy the sensation but Daniel’s face, so amazing, he didn’t want to not see how this was affecting him. 

When Daniel pulled the finger out and away Jack was about to protest before Daniel returned with two slick fingers and the stretch burned and tingled. Daniel was pushing in deeper this time, Jack could tell need was now building within Daniel as well. “I need you Daniel.” He gasped out as the stretch increased with the scissoring fingers and he tried to relax and let it happen.

Daniel finger fucked him for what felt like an eternity but finally after three fingers something must have given and the younger man pulled abruptly away. “Now Daniel?” Jack asked panting, his face was dripping with sweat, his cock was hard and leaking, standing more erect then he had ever felt in his life. “I need you… Please!” Jack knew he was begging and he didn’t care, if it got Daniel inside him - that was all that mattered - that feeling.

Daniel leaned up and took Jack’s mouth in a deeply passionate kiss before pulling back and looking into his eyes. Jack noticed now how strained Daniel looked, he was so close to losing his control and yet he was holding it together somehow. “Never beg Jack. You will never have to beg me for what you need. Lift your legs and remember to relax and breathe deeply. Let it happen, let me in. Okay.”

Jack lifted his legs high gabbing behind his knees. “Anything.” He said desperately.

He felt the tip of Daniels cock at his entrance and he inhaled as he felt the push. The cock slowly entering him and he relaxed and concentrated on opening himself. This was what he needed, this would fill his desire. The more Daniel entered him the more he felt loved and complete. When Daniel finally rested against his ass, Jack shifted his hips to push down, letting the man know he was okay, he wanted this, he wanted more. In a moment of clarity, God only knowing where it came from, Jack looked into Daniel’s eyes, “welcome home” he whispered.

Daniel smiled, “yeah…” he whispered before beginning to rock his hips gently. “Your amazing…Jack.” He placed his hands on Jacks thighs and started a maddening careful rhythm.

Jack tried to meet the rhythm as best he could without changing Daniel’s thrust. This felt good, this was nice, it was not what he needed. He began to understand that Daniel was holding back, trying hard to make this good for him. “Daniel, let go.” Jack whispered. “It’s good.” He tried to explain.

“Jack, so tight.” Daniel gasped. “Can’t hurt you. This is good, this will do it.” He reached forward and began to stroke Jack’s cock and Jack grabbed his wrist stopping him.

Jack took a deep breath and swallowed hard, he finally tuned his mind over to his body and gave up control. “I need my Alpha.” He took another breath trying to hold back his need just a little bit longer. “Please!”

It was as if something snapped inside of Daniel. He let out a growl and suddenly he was pounding into Jack’s ass hard, driving him up on the bed. “You want me? You like that? Want to be fucked hard?” Daniel was saying and Jack was in heaven.

“Yes!” He called his voice hoarse with desire. “Fuck me, take me… god dammit OWN ME!” He pushed back meeting Daniels hard thrusts with thrusts of his own. He reached forward and ran his nails down the front of Daniels chest needing to touch and rub heat and desire. 

Daniel grabbed his hips hard, dragged him down and bent him up in the middle practically folding him in half as he was lost in whatever world an Alpha went to when taking their Omega for the first time. “More Jack. I need more.” He panted.

“Take it baby, take whatever you need.” He wrapped his legs around Daniel’s middle as Daniel pinched his nipples roughly. Jack turned his head to the side exposing his neck, hands clawing the sheets, headboard anything he could reach. Daniel was riding him to within an inch of his life and nothing had ever felt this good.

Daniel leaned forward and hit Jack’s prostate deep inside sending jolts of electricity to both of them. His teeth found Jack’s claim mark and bit down again, hard, reclaiming Jack as his. As blood trickled onto his skin Daniel growled in his ear “you are MINE.” His voice heavy with lust and ownership and Jack never felt so right in his life.

His orgasm spilled between them and with a last thought he leaned up and bit Daniel where he had previously marked him as well. They were together and even if Daniel’s mark would not be permanent he wanted his love to have the feeling of being claimed just as he had. 

Daniel’s orgasm was long and hard and rough as the new Alpha needed his Omega. Jack could only guess because he had suppressed everything for so long that once it was out it was a beast to be reckoned with. Daniel held Jack tightly as he pounded into him the smacking of skin against skin vibrating against the walls of the bedroom. He was groaning low and deep, roughly touching, scratching against Jack and he fucked him until he was soft and couldn’t stay inside anymore. 

Jack let his body relax against the bed trying to catch his breath, when Daniel began to lick him clean he placed a hand into the soft hair and let him. He wanted to be cared for in that moment and Daniel would do that. Then Daniel was kissing him, soft lips and tongue and the kisses were gentle, loving, kind, thanking with no words. This was the soft after the hard the love after the fuck. 

Daniel moved to leave the bed, Jack felt the loss. “Where are you going?”

“Getting a wash cloth so I can clean up the back of you and make sure you’re okay.”

“Stay.” He reached out and took Daniel’s hand. “It will keep.”

Daniel smiled and got back into the bed, Jack snuggled up to him. “Just need you close.” He said into the strong shoulder under his head. 

“Not going to leave you. Couldn’t leave you now even if I wanted.” Daniel kissed his forehead and Jack could feel his smile. 

Long moments passed of soft kisses as their bodies calmed, cooled. The room was quiet and the rising sun was casting a soft glow over everything. “Is it always that way?” Jack whispered, his lower back starting to feel the ache, his sides burning from scratches.

Daniel held him tighter. “Yes, no, depends…” His voice lacked confidence and Jack pulled back to look into his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Why was he feeling so vulnerable.

“Nothing Jack.”

“Talk to me Daniel, don’t shut me out.”

Daniel reached up and traced his fingers down Jack’s jaw. “Never. I don’t know how to answer your question. I am bonded to an Omega, I’ve never felt this way before. I want to care for you, protect you, hide you away and never let anyone hurt you. Simultaneously I am craving you. Your so responsive to me, your moans your thrusts your…” He took a deep breath to calm himself and Jack could feel Daniel was hard again that quick. “I want to claim you again which is in total contrast to my need to care for you. Your neck has dried blood on it….”

“So does yours” Jack reached up and traced his bite mark which made Daniel shudder.

“You need to be cleaned up, the sheets need to be changed so you can rest comfortably in a clean bed. I need to see how badly my actions um…”

“I would know if my ass was bleeding Daniel, stop it.” Jack shook his head. “It’s like you’re on high alert or something.” 

Daniel leaned down and kissed Jack thoughtfully. “I am Jack. If someone knocked at the door right now I would go ape shit on them for being close to you.” He took a deep breath trying for calm. “These are my Alpha instincts for my Omega, I can’t change them.” He looked hurt. “We never talked about the after.”

“Tell me now then. You’re overprotective and I am a ball of goo just wanting to be held and to comfort and calm you.” Shaking his head he pulled back and tried to sit against the headboard before he thought better of it. “It’s very disconcerting to me.”

Daniel at least chuckled at that. “It’s the bond Jack. Omega’s are subservient to Alpha’s. My nature is to protect and care for you. Yours is to nurture, heal and sustain….have kids.”

“So like, me Jane you Tarzan type thing?” Jack wasn’t sure he was liking the sound of this.

Daniel pulled a face. “Kinda yeah.” He reached out and grabbed Jack’s arm as he began to move from the bed. “Just for the first few day’s or so Jack. It will calm down the more we are around each other and the bond becomes more natural to us.”

Jack covered Daniel's hand with his own. “Yeah, okay.” He didn’t sound convinced.

Daniel got up and came around the bed. “Come shower with me and relax. This is new to us both and I could use the company.” He leaned in and kissed Jack softly.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

It was six in the evening when the phone rang. Jack looked over at the offending noise. Daniel and he had spent the entire day in each others arms, reading, listening to music, talking. Daniel had been right the high emotions were calming down but as Jack had explained he was not use to being vulnerable, that was going to take some getting use to. 

Reaching for the phone Daniel touched his hand. “Let me?”

Jack was hesitant. “Uh sure.” 

Daniel picked up the cell and read the name before passing it to Jack. “It’s Millie.”

“Alpha thing?” Jack raised his eyebrows.

Daniel nodded. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He smiled knowing Daniel was just as uneasy as he was at this stage. “She’s going to ask….”

“Then you better tell.” He winked and smiled and gave him a brief kiss.

Jack touched the button. “Hi Mom! You’re on speaker.” Sitting the phone on the coffee table in front of them. “We’re here.”

“Hi Millie!” Daniel called smiling.

“I’m sorry to be so rude and bother you boys. But I’m here with Claire and Charlie and he wanted to know about his Uncle Jack and I just wanted to check in and…”

“Be nosy.” Jack commented teasingly.

“Show concern.” Daniel shot back.

“Make sure you are both doing okay.” She finished with a sigh. “So... how are you both doing?”

“I think we are doing good.” Jack commented.

“One would say really good.” Daniel agreed.

“How are you feeling Daniel?” She continued on fearlessly. “Have you finished….” Her voice trailed off as if realizing she probably had no right to ask or little ears were close by.

Daniel chuckled. “Yes Millie, I am done. Thank you for your concern. Jack is much better as well, the stomach tenderness is just about gone. I think we are all in the clear at this point.”

“Oh good to hear. No...residual...problems.” She was hinting, Jack knew that tone of voice because he heard it the morning after each of his dates as a teenager. 

Jack leaned forward and winked. “Well… there is one thing.” He hedged. 

“Really, Jack? What dear? Do you need something?” She was now in full mother mode.

“No, I think I’ll be okay. I just have this pain on my neck where Daniel seems to have bit me.” He couldn’t keep the happiness out of his voice.

“You asked me too! Let’s not forget about MY neck.” Daniel smiled back at the joy in Jack’s eyes. He leaned in and kissed Jack again lingering this time.

“You did it!” She practically shouted into the phone. “Claire, CLAIRE!! They did it, they bonded.”

Jack heard Claire shouting in the background her happiness and he laughed. Then he saw the look in Daniel’s eyes and felt his own body respond in kind. “Hey mom, this is still really new for us so let's try and keep it to ourselves for a bit okay?”

“Of course dear, there is just your father, and Janet….”

“Mom. Seriously new, we weren’t going to answer the phone new. Please give us some time. I promise this Christmas we can celebrate any way you want okay?”

“But honey…” She sounded hurt.

Jack looked at Daniel who still had need in his eyes. “Millie. His voice was still sweet but direct. Jack’s father, Janet and if you want to call Paul for me he’s all yours. They don’t get to tell anyone else okay?”

“Deal.” She perked up considerably.

“Now if you’ll excuse us this is still honeymoon time and…”

“Say no more!” She giggled like she was blushing.

“Call you in a few days.” Jack confirmed and smiled when Daniel nodded. “Love you.”

“Love to both.” She ended the call quickly.

Jack sat back and found Daniel straddling his lap and licking his neck. “That went well.”

“Uh-huh… well… yeah.” He was distracted and focused on eating Jack alive.

Jack gave in and let Daniel have his way until they were both naked and stretched out on the sofa. “I want you in me.” He spoke into Daniel's open mouth and their tongues were dueling leisurely.

“Uh-un too soon.”

“I’m fine.” Jack replied, putting both his hands into Daniel's silky hair and holding him in place while he rolled the man under him. “I want to feel it again.”

“Mmm…. I want to feel you too.” Daniel replied and grabbed Jack’s ass intentionally hard. Jack had yet to notice the faint finger marks that would become bruises in a day or so all around his hips and ass. The scratches he did feel and he knew both of them would be feeling those for a bit.

Jack let out a noise of discomfort. “Okay, point made.”

“We went at it extremely hard Jack, you really are bruised, swollen and you know it.” He was dusting kisses over Jack’s face to take the sting out of the words. “I wouldn’t mind feeling that way myself.” He hinted Jack thought he was testing the waters.

“You mean me…. In….” He licked Daniel’s lower lip while thrusting his cock against Daniel’s.

“I would love to feel you Jack. If you feel you’re up to...”

“You did not just say that.” Jack laughed. “If you’re sure this isn’t going to mess with your head.”

“I’m not even sure it won’t mess with your head. How about we give it a try and if we stop we find something else. I think we can make this happen.”

“Race you to the bedroom!” Jack bumped his nose and got up dashing towards the room. He then made an abrupt turn and at Daniel’s questioning look smiled. “Meet you there.” Heading to the kitchen he grabbed three bottles of water and headed into the bedroom.

He held up the water at Daniel’s questioning look. “Hydration.”

“I want to suck on you.” Blue eyes were full of lust and need.

“That’s good, because I would love to suck on you again.” He drank down half a bottle before passing it to Daniel insisting he drink the rest which he did as he laid back on the bed stroking himself erotically. 

Jack tossed the empty bottle behind him not caring where it landed and practically swallowed Daniel whole. He really had enjoyed sucking Daniel down deep into his mouth and throat. He never thought he could do it but once he got over the idea and remembered this was Daniel the man he was in love with, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with he couldn’t get enough.

He found it harder to concentrate with Daniel sucking on him at the same time. He had never done a sixty nine before, mostly because Sarah had never been that into oral sex on either side. She had found it demeaning and he attributed it to her Christian upbringing. As if sensing his confusion Daniel pulled off his dick.

“Just relax Jack and feel. Feel me sliding in and out as your sliding in and out of me. It's a feedback loop. You make me feel good, I make you feel good. Don’t overthink it, just let it happen.” Then he went back to licking and Jack licked as if mimicking and he relaxed.

He let his control go and just tried to feel. That was going to be the hardest part for him right now, just to feel. Relax and feel and enjoy. No commitments, no expectations. Daniel was a generous lover and was good with whatever they did. His body was open to anything Jack wanted to do or try and that was a new concept to Jack in itself. 

Jack could tell the minute his mind turned off and he began to suck Daniel in earnest. This was what he remembered, this was what he wanted to do again. The sensations Daniel was creating in him was an enhancement to the pleasure he was getting from Daniel’s encouraging moans and whimpers. He was making Daniel feel this… and Daniel tasted so damn good. He lost himself in the sucking and licking and the smell. The softness of Daniel's balls tightening up in the palm of his hand as he rolled them and stroked the skin with a finger just behind them. He could do this forever if requested, it was just that good. He felt Daniel might be close but wasn’t positive.

Jack thrusted his hips at the sensations he was feeling and then Daniel’s mouth was gone. “Oh GOD yes Jack…” He fisted the sheets desperately trying to pull his hormones back into check. “But not yet baby. Want you in me first. Please...stop a minute.”

Jack opened his eyes to see the man twisting towards the night stand away from him. When he came back he held a small tube of lube and pushed it in Jack’s hand. “Prep me…” Daniel panted eyes half lidded as he went back to sucking on Jack’s cock.

“Atch…” Jack moaned and thrusted into Daniel’s mouth. “Don’t know…mmmm!” He bit his lower lip.

Daniel pulled back. “Sure you do. Just one finger at a time, lots of lube you’ll get me there and I’ll relax while sucking on this….” He licked Jack’s cock again and Jack realized that Daniel was gone in his own bliss. Kissing the dick that was hot and hard in front of him, Jack opened the lube and coated one finger. Daniel shifted his legs and Jack slid his other hand over a hip and helped separate his ass cheeks providing more access to Daniel’s hole. He delicately circled the opening before dipping his finger inside and felt Daniel respond immediately. Slowly he pumped his finger and sucked just the tip of Daniel’s cock at the same time. 

Daniel stopped sucking on Jack’s cock and just felt the man moving in him. “Give me another finger Jack.” He panted, “I’ve wanted this for weeks.” As Jack moved two fingers inside him he pushed back on them eagerly. “Oh yeah, a little harder now… deeper.” He tossed his head back as Jack pushed two fingers deep into him hitting the perfect spot. “Uhhh-yeah… you like that?”

Jack sucked the tip of Daniel’s cock hard tasting more precome and pulled back. “Ummm hot and tight. Want more of you Daniel.” His eyes were closed and he was reaching his own blissed out point. This wasn’t about his need anymore this was about making Daniel’s body sing. 

Daniel pulled back and let Jack’s fingers leave him. “Sit up against the headboard, legs wide. I want to be close to you.” He directed Jack’s body in the position he wanted him. Leaning in for a long loving passion filled kiss he took the lube and coated Jack’s impressive cock. “I want this in me so bad Jack.” Daniel leaned in again. “Gonna take it nice and slow, it’s been awhile for me and you are big and hard and just what I need right now.” This time Jack pulled him in for a hard and hungry kiss.

“You keep talking like that and it’s going to be over before it starts.” He murmured.

Daniel straddled Jack’s hips and let Jack place his hand to help guide him to the mark. Daniel sank slowly down onto Jack. “Oh GOD.” He tossed his head back, hands on Jack’s shoulders he sank and sank down moaning loudly the entire time. Once he settled, Daniel leaned forward and panting heavily wetly kissed Jack’s lips. “You feel so good.” He placed Jack’s hands on his hips and looked deep into Jack’s eyes. “You won’t hurt me Jack, I want you to go with it.”

Daniel began to move and Jack began to move in counter point it wasn’t long before the sounds of flesh slapping together filled the room as Daniel kept kissing Jack and touching his skin, his claim mark. 

“Yeah, like that…” Daniel panted out, moving up and down on the hard cock.

Leaning in he ran his hands into Jack’s chest hair, twisting and tweaking a nipple. He pressed their foreheads together, running his hands into Jack’s hair and gripping tightly. “So good.” He breathed against Jack’s lips and a desperate moan came from Jack’s throat.  Daniel leaned over and licked Jack’s claim mark possessively. 

Jack grabbed Daniel’s hips and shoved up hard. “Yes!” Daniel cried out and suddenly Jack had him on his back and was pounding deep. “Yes… Christ....harder Jack… ungh...there...” Daniel cried out as Jack let his emotions run wild and drilled into Daniel.     

“Damn you feel good.” Jack panted as he let his control go and gave Daniel the pounding the man was asking for. He was loving the feel of slipping in and out of the tight heat of Daniel meeting his thrust for thrust and not worrying if his strength was too much. Daniel wrapped his legs around Jack’s back and clawed at his shoulders.

“Gonna…. gonna come Daniel.” Jack groaned, sweat was dripping off of him onto the young man writhing under him. “Touch yourself, come on Daniel stroke it baby.” He thrusted again hard as Daniel took himself in hand and jerked to Jack’s movement.

“Not going to need this Jack. You go, I go.” Jack nailed his prostate again and again and Daniel knew it was only going to take another beat and then they were both flying part. Daniel shot his load over both of them as Jack yelled out and came deep inside Daniel's body. Jack froze in place holding Daniel’s hips hard so that neither could move before he collapsed down onto Daniel panting as the world shifted right and the ringing in his ears began to fade.

“Wow.” His throat was raw from his cries.

“To say the least.” Daniel ran his hand into Jack’s hair and chuckled a little. 

“Hmm?”

“Who would have thought you would go all Alpha on me.” He chuckled more loving that Jack was an active participant in their bed.

“The things you drive me to do Daniel.” He leaned in and kissed the young man before they both decided to just rest right there.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Did you really like it?” Daniel whispered as Jack opened his eyes. They had both been awake for a little while just holding each other, spooned. There was a tinge of worry to Daniel’s voice that Jack didn’t like.

He leaned over and took Daniel’s lips. “I loved making love to you Daniel. I loved feeling you. But mostly, like always I just love being with you and being able to bring you to release. I told you that before.” Jack nuzzled his nose against Daniel's ear. “What are you worried about?”

Daniel closed his eyes and leaned back to Jack. “That this won’t work for you. That you will find someone… a woman… and decide….”

“Stop it. Stop it right now. Daniel, you are it for me. If I wasn’t an Omega committed to you, you will still be the man I fell in love with. Does it bother me that I never thought this way before? No. Because I never met someone like you before. What we did was different for me, but in case you didn’t notice I enjoyed the hell out of myself both times and if you are telling me you can’t feel it right now then maybe I didn’t do as good a job as I thought.” He kissed Daniel again tired of talking wanting more contact.

“Oh I can feel it.” Daniel smiled against his lips. “You really do want this with me?” 

“I’ll keep saying it until you believe it. Yes, I really want it.”

“Jack, no one wants to be with me. I’m a pain in the ass on a good day. My work sucks me in and sucks me dry. Paul is the only one who was ever willing to deal with my patterns and mood.” 

“Well, now you have me. I love your work and I hope we can each help each other out to advance our goals. Another subject for another time. Daniel, I’m in this with you for the long haul.”

“After our first time…” Daniel looked off.

Jack rolled them so that Daniel was on his back and he was half covering him. He wanted to look into those perfectly blue eyes. “I wasn’t expecting to feel so vulnerable. It wasn’t you, I didn’t mind that it was with you it’s that I felt it. My military training rails against vulnerability and I was a puddle of goo. Christ if you had gone to the bathroom when you got up I think I would have started to cry. I needed you that close in those moments.” Jack took a deep breath. “I let myself go Daniel. I never do that in any situation, again a sense of vulnerability for me. But it felt so right just to relax and move with you.” Jack closed his eyes, “I needed...need you…so very much.” 

Daniel reached up and caressed his face, Jack leaned into the touch. “I get it, really I do. I almost feel it now.” He smiled.

“Daniel, I want to live and active life. I am not use to needing anyone or anything like this. Not anymore. I failed so much in my life. My independence was my strength.”

Daniel took his mouth in a long passionate kiss. “You will Jack, we both will. I promise. The only difference is we will come home to each other. We will find strength in each other.”

“Now that… I can look forward to.” He smiled and held Daniel close.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**Christmas Week December 20th**

Jack watched as Daniel took another deep breath and made another lap around the living room. “Please sit down before you wear a groove in the floor.”

“Jack, what if they don’t like me.” Daniel had serious concern in his eyes.

“Okay, now you are off your rocker. Everyone coming here already knows you and likes you.”

“They like me as your friend or a teacher at the school. This is a totally different dynamic and you know it.” He was hugging himself.

“Hey now, where is my big bad Alpha?” Jack went over and pulled Daniel into a big hug. “I love you and they will love you now stop this.” They were kissing as a car pulled up. “Showtime. Relax.”  Jack noticed that Daniel’s seemed to relax as the first to show was Millie and his dad. Jack opened the door with a smile as Millie came dashing to the porch. 

“Johnathan!” She called as she brought him into a big hug. “I am so happy for you. Now lemme see.” She smiled as she went right for his neck trying to see his claim mark. 

“MOM!” He pulled back feeling suddenly shy.

“Better let her see it boy, she’s been bouncing off the walls for two weeks trying to get to see you both.” The older man came onto the porch and pulled his son into a hug.

“Now where is my dear son-in-law?” Millie was calling out. 

“He’s inside, just a bit shy right now.” Jack smiled. “Dad, how have you been? Sorry it’s been awhile since I’ve been able to call.”

“Daniel!” Millie yelled in the door.

Jack and his father were chuckling. “Not a problem boy. Proud of you. We haven’t had an Omega in the family for generations and given the circumstances.”

“Thanks Dad.” Jack clapped the man on the shoulder. “That means a lot to me coming from you.”

Daniel came to the door after Millie called him. She opened her arms and hugged him tightly. “Welcome to the family dear. I couldn’t be happier.” She held him tight for a long time.

“Mom, let him breathe.”

“For God sake Millie, you’re going to break the poor boy!” 

She let him go and Daniel was blushing. “Wallace O’Neill.” Jack’s father took Daniel’s hand. “I’d tell you to take good care of my boy but I am guessing you already know that.”

“Daniel Jackson and yes, Sir that’s the plan.” Daniel shook the hand gratefully.

“Good then, now we got that straight.” He brought Daniel in for a more manly hug. “Welcome to our family boy. I always wanted another son. Now come inside and tell me all about yourself. Millie said you’re a Ballard?”

Just as Jack was starting to unload his parents car another one was pulling in. They had arranged for the parents and a few other key people to arrive early. Business and documentation needed to be taken care of and Jack had wanted it all done prior to Christmas festivities.

A man with dark hair and a suit got out. “O’Neill residence?” He had blue eyes, but not as good as Daniel’s blue eyes.

Jack walked over and stuck his hand out. “Jack O’Neill.”

“Pleasure. Paul Davis.” He was shaking Jack’s hand as Daniel came out presumably to see if he needed any help.

“Daniel’s adviser.” Jack recognized the name as he felt Daniel come over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

“Paul. It’s good to see you. Glad you could make it.” He pulled Jack’s hand back away from Paul. His body radiating protectiveness. “Let me show you into the house, where you’ll be working and then your room.” He motioned for Paul to start walking away from Jack. 

Paul gave Daniel a sideways glance and then smiled. “Sure thing Daniel. I’ll just get my stuff. I brought some extra clothes for you since you didn’t have many.”

Daniel moved up behind the man and put a hand on his shoulder. “No, no I’ll come back and get those once we get you inside out of this cold.” He tried for a smile Jack noticed.

Grabbing his mother’s suitcase first, Jack closed the trunk and motioned for the two men to head inside.

Once inside Millie and Wallace took over having known Paul from business dealings made it a lot easier for Daniel to hand him off and walk back outside with Jack. Walking over to Paul’s car to see what luggage the man had bought Jack was startled when Daniel came right up by his side.

“I’ll take care of Paul, Jack.” His tone was uncharacteristically stern and forced Jack to stop, turn and look at the man.

“Spill it Daniel. One minute you are nervous as hell the next you are giving orders?” He folded his arms not happy with the dynamic change.

He was patient while Daniel took a long deep breath of the cold fresh air. December in Minnesota was cold and they both were not dressed to be hanging out in the driveway. Daniel was trying to get himself in check and he leaned back against the car. “I saw you touching him…”

“Shaking his hand.” Jack clarified. “It’s what you do when you meet people.”

“But Jack, you touched him.” Daniel was looking at him with pleading blue eyes. “I don’t know, I just….you touched HIM.” He shrugged his shoulders and then looked defeated.

Jack pulled him into a warm hug and put his mouth right next to the younger man’s ear. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“No one is going to take me away from you.” He continued.

“I know that too.” Daniel was fisting his sweater now holding Jack close.

Jack just held him until he felt Daniel relax in his arms. “Alpha crisis averted?” He felt Daniel nod.

“He’s the first non-family person we’ve been in contact with.” Daniel cleared his throat. “It’s not that I don’t trust you...or him… Paul is like my brother Jack… why would I get that way?”

Jack chuckled. “Because he’s the first person we’ve been around since bonding Daniel. It’s okay, I get it. Now let's get this stuff inside before my mother thinks we are out here doing something.” He tried to lighten the mood.    

“Yeah…” He turned and nuzzled into Jack’s neck. 

“Later Danny… and remember no screaming.” He chuckled.

Daniel pulled back his face relaxed and bright. “No one has called me Danny in a really long time.”

“We’re good as long as Mr. Suite doesn’t.” Jack let his Omega out just to even things up.

They took in all the luggage laughing and relaxed in their new dynamic.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Janet - I don’t want the military to know…”

“Fuck you and your prenup Paul.”

Both Jack and Daniel stood up and headed for the door not looking back. They went into the kitchen where Wallace was reading the paper. “Sounds like it’s going really well in there.” He commented sarcastically.

“Thanks for your support Dad.” Jack opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water passing one to Daniel.

“I’m going to go work on the proposal for Dead Language U.” He commented before leaving the room. Jack knew he was headed to the small room facing the garden they had set up for him to do some light work while they stayed at the cabin. The main office was easier for visitors to use without creeping all over the large house.

“Dead Language U?” Wallace folded his paper as Jack freshened up his coffee. 

“It’s his pet project for an online University where students can learn languages that regular Universities don’t want to spend the time or resources to teach.” Jack sat at the table.

“Son, why don’t you want the military to know?” His father covered Jack’s hand with his own.

Jack thought about it for a long time. “It makes me depended on them again. I left that world Dad, I don’t know if it’s wise for me to back.”

His father was silent for a few moments. “Is it really going back? Is it really being in their debt? They owe you boy. You’ve done missions for the military that no one else could do. You’ve healed their wounded. The government registry requires they give you benefits with your new status.”

“The government registry also would require me to have a child.” Jack looked down at the table. “After Sarah… I just don’t…”

“Son, that’s at least two years away.” His father’s voice was kind.

“And, there is an age restriction.” Janet called from the doorway. Jack turned and saw her and Paul standing in the doorway. “We are going out for lunch and a breath of fresh air.” She moved over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “When I get back we can try again in perhaps a more civilized tone.” Smiling she squeezed his shoulder. “Critical care boys are always so hot tempered.” 

Jack smiled at the running humor she brought back up. “You are racking up the offences Janet.” He patted her hand. “Enjoy your lunch. Be careful Paul, don’t let the kind eyes and bright smile fool you. She’s a barracuda when she wants to be.”

Paul smiled happily. “I’ll keep that in mind Jack.” He reached out and took her hand and Jack watched them leave hand in hand. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Millie sat in the middle of the table with Jack and Daniel on one side and Janet on the other.

“Look, this is not a normal relationship. I think with the government standing the registration can be kept quiet. The military doesn’t like to advertise they welcome Alpha / Omega relationships. They worry it will cause a problem if one or the other is hurt or killed leaving the other alone. Plus with your retirement on record I doubt they will try and recall you.”

“Jonathan it would keep your pension intact and provide you protection.” His mother reminded him.

“Makes Daniel part of the Military by requirement.” Jack reminded. “If they need me he is automatically brought in with me no matter the mission.” He was shaking his head, not willing to put that burden on his partner.

Daniel reached over and took his hand. “I could be a consultant. Jack. The military is part of who you are, don’t deny that for me.”

Janet cleared her throat. “It will be better for Daniel, Jack. Your whole relationship and bonding hasn’t been seen or at least documented in a very long time. I can’t find references to an Alpha / Omega who have claimed each other. Daniel’s mark is permanent just like yours Jack. I can’t tell you how rare you both are.”

Jack looked between Daniel his mother and Janet. His eyes landing on Daniel. “You sure you are willing to do this?”

Daniel smiled and nodded. “Of course I am Jack - if it’s what you want.”

He took a long calming breath. “Okay Janet, you take care of it then. But, Daniel and I live the way we want to live with limited interference. You are the only doctor we will converse with.”

Janet smiled. “Thank you Jack. This is the best really. I’ll make sure it’s just like we discussed.”

Millie clapped her hands. “Excellent. Send in my next contestant. I’m so proud of you two.”   

Janet got up as Paul came into the room. “Tag your it.” She patted his shoulder as he went by. He reached down and took her hand.

“Might be easier if you stayed.” He commented.

Jack watched as Janet looked between Paul, the two of them and then Millie. “All right.” She smiled and took a seat next to him.

“Paul.” Daniel nodded. “I will not agree to a prenup of any kind. As an Alpha it’s an...insult....to my Omega that you would even bring that up.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. It looked like he was ready for a fight and willing to get physical if needed.

Paul kept his eyes on Daniel. “Daniel, I was not aware it would be taken as an insult. Janet was able to explain some of the nuances of your new Alpha status to me. I want to apologize, knowing what I do now, I should have never brought the topic up. Of course you can not enter into any sort of prenup.”

Jack felt Daniel ease beside him. “Thank you Paul.” Daniel reached out and took Jack’s hand.

Paul placed his hands on the table in front of him. “There is something we do need to cover, which is why I asked Janet to stay. If you are going to register, Jack, you will need to take Daniel’s sir-name.”

“What?” Both Jack and Daniel said at the same time.

Janet leaned forward. “Well, Daniel could take your sir-name but that might make things complicated on the Ballard business side I would imagine. Plus with the Military registry, they know O’Neill.”

Daniel looked like he couldn’t breath, the wind had been knocked out of him. Jack covered Daniel’s hand with his, felt it shaking. “Okay guys. Daniel and I are going to go into the other room for a minute.” He stood and helped Daniel out of the chair, maneuvering him into their bedroom and closing the door. He sat Daniel on the bed and knelt in front of him.

“Talk to me big-guy.” He looked into stunned blue eyes. He still held Daniel’s hand.

Daniel cleared his throat. “Names Jack... I never thought about names….”

“You don’t have to take my name Daniel.” He tried to hide the pang of disappointment.

“I will gladly take your name Jack, well… I would but I don’t know…” He closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek.

“Hey, hey… what’s going on here?” Jack wiped it away with his thumb. Leaning in he softly brushed his lips across each of Daniel's eyes and then his soft lips. “Talk to me baby.” He whispered.

“What name do you take? Jackson or Ballard? Do I honor my mother or my father? It’s never been a question until now.”

Jack sat back on his heels. “What do you want? I am good with either. Maybe we don’t have to?”

Daniel flopped back on the bed. “You heard them, we have to. It’s best for the registry. So we know I need to take O’Neill. Military rule on that one and I’m happy to do it, if you’re okay with me doing it.”

Jack got up and laid next to him. “Of course I am Daniel. If you want my name, you’ve got it.” He placed his hand on Daniel’s chest. “Maybe there is a middle ground? Can they hyphenate your name?”

Daniel rolled to face him. “You prefer Jackson.”

“I knew you as Jackson before Ballard. However, it really makes no difference to me. I want what you want.” 

It must have been the right thing to say as Daniel rolled on top of him, straddling his hips and kissing him deeply. Jack let his hands grab Daniel’s ass and kneaded it thrusting his hips up invitingly. They stayed that way for a bit, enjoying each other, relaxing and making either other feel safe in the midst of changes. Until the knock came at the door.

“Are you boys coming back out or do we send in a rescue party?” Millie’s tone held amusement. 

“Be right there Mom.” Jack replied to her. Looking into Daniel’s eyes “you can stay here. We don’t have to decide tonight. I would be perfectly happy just to hide out with you.”

“And live in sin?” Daniel had a wicked smile on his face.

“Live anyway you want as long as it involves you me and nakedness.” Jack kissed him again.   

“Love you.” Daniel pressed the words into Jack’s lips before standing up and trying to right his clothing. His dick was clearly tenting his jeans and as Jack stood up found himself in the same situation. There was nothing they could do about it except will them to go down and that wasn’t working yet for either of them.

When they entered the room again Daniel wasted no time. “Paul, how hard would it be to move Ballard to my middle name and make Jackson my last name? What would the implications be?”

Jack sat down as he watched Daniel make coffee. He loved Daniel's coffee and found that his father had taken a liking to it as well. 

Paul was quiet and thoughtful. “I think it would work Daniel. Jackson is a legal name for you. When you started teaching we did the paperwork so you could have the taxes and everything cleared with no questions. Moving Ballard to a middle-name, probably would make everything easier in the long run. In the short term it means paperwork and court appearances.”

Jack turned and looked at his mom. “I want to put Daniel on my share of the business. Means he looks at the books with me and has a say in decision making, just like I would.”

Millie smiled happily and patted his hand. “Of course dear. Does it also mean he will fly planes with you?” Her tone was teasing-condescending which she only used when she felt Jack was being overly obvious or stubborn.

Janet and Paul chuckled a bit at the tease but Jack just looked at his mom. How could she even joke or tease him right now. Didn’t she understand the craziness that was his life right now? Didn’t she even care that Daniel was a part of him and not just a partner and he needed to ensure that was known. Just as he was about to say something his father came into the kitchen area. 

“Please tell me the coffee I smell was made by Daniel. Millie I swear your coffee is mud compared to this boys.” He moved over an patted Daniel on the shoulder before looking at the table of people. “What did I miss?” 

“I think Millie just stepped in it.” Daniel replied, not trying to be quiet.

Wallace nodded his head. “Figures, took her long enough.”

The room was filled with a strange sort of tension and Jack shifted his focus back to Paul and Janet. “I will take the last name of Jackson and hyphenate it with mine. Janet you can let the military know when you file the paperwork. Daniel has expressed interest in taking on my last name. He can explain why and how he would like things.” With that he stood up and left the room.

“Jonathan.” Millie stood and moved to follow. 

“Millie O’Neill you leave that boy be.” Wallace called to her still standing next to Daniel.

Their voices faded out as Jack went to the front room. He paced a bit in front of the fireplace before deciding he needed air. He went to the closet and was putting on his coat when Daniel came into the room. 

“Want some company?” 

“I am never going to say no to you wanting to be with me.”

“And yet, I feel like I am the last person you want with you right now.” Daniel put his hands in his pockets. 

“Not true, you are the only person I want with me right now. I want us to leave everything and never come back.” He leaned against the front door, closing his eyes he pulled out his car keys next to his wallet from his jacket pocket. “I want to take these keys, get in that truck with you and just go.”

Daniel moved to stand in front of him. “Why?” 

Jack banged the back of his head against the door. “No more questions, no more decisions, no more complications, no more explaining, no more…”

Daniel got his coat and put it on, then put his gloves on. “Lets go.”

“Where?” Jack looked at him defeated.

“Anywhere.”

Jack opened the door and Daniel went out first. As they were backing out of the driveway he noticed that Millie and Janet came onto the front porch watching them leave.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Daniel was cuddled next to him on the hotel bed. To try and keep things to a minimum, it was decided that Daniel would rent the room and Jack would stay in the truck. Not having the urge to see anyone and not being sure how the Alpha in Daniel would react to his Omega around strangers made the choices easy. But now, they were in the room wrapped around each other. Daniel let his fingers stroke Jack’s claim mark.

“She didn’t mean anything…” Daniel started but Jack put his finger over his lips.

“Don’t defend my mother Daniel. You haven’t known her long enough and you don’t know the history of her use of that tone. She does it on purpose, always has.”

“Okay, so what. She made fun of the fact that I can’t fly planes?”

“I don’t know how others took it. But to me she was making fun that I want my Alpha in every aspect of my life. I need you there Daniel. I need that comfort level. Shit that was why we agreed to sit at that table. Work it all out and out of nowhere the person who was suppose to be helping is the one making fun of it.”

Daniel nodded. “I will not defend her Jack. I will remind you that she doesn’t know Omega needs. She doesn’t know what you are feeling, what you are needing or why you are responding to things the way you are. This is a change for them as well. Millie doesn’t understand that having an Alpha / Omega couple in the family requires adjustment. To her, she thinks her boy has found a new partner and someone to share his life with. She doesn’t know.”

Jack laid his head on Daniel’s chest. “I can’t keep explaining this Daniel. I can’t keep telling people I’m vulnerable now.” The last words were a whisper.

Daniel ran his hand into Jack’s hair. “What can I do Jack? What can I do to help you not feel vulnerable?”

“Don’t you feel it?” His eyes were wet, yet another change.

Daniel shifted them and brought Jack’s face to his. “No I don’t. I feel stronger. I feel loved. I feel proud. Jack you are an amazing, handsome, smart and funny man. I am honored that I get to share this and my life with you.”

“Daniel I didn’t mean…”

“Shh… let me finish. I am an Alpha Jack. My experience will never be your experience at that level. You feel because you need me now that makes you vulnerable. I could say the same for me. If anything happens to you Jack…” He took a long deep breath. “Alpha’s do not do well without their Omega once they bond. I am vulnerable now in your eyes in your terms. I choose not to view it that way. But your change and your life... out of the two of us - you have the harder burden here, I won’t deny that. Your body changes are extreme and we will need to navigate that. I love you and I have to admit I wanted to really hurt your mother tonight and I am not proud of that. It bothers me.”  

Jack smiled, “Need to defend your Omega?”

“When I figured out that you were really bothered by what she said I wanted to lash out at her so bad. She was trying to explain to your Dad she didn’t mean anything and he was basically telling her she screwed up and then she looked at me and I wanted to just explode.” He closed his eyes. “That’s when I came and saw you about to leave. I felt like something was wrong and I needed to get to you. I really wanted to stay and lay into her. It took a lot to walk away.”

Jack kissed him deeply. “Nice to know you’ve got my six.”

“Military speak I take it.”

“You’ve got my back.”

“Always Jack. Seriously.”

“I’m sorry for being an ass. I promise I am trying to get this right in my head. I swore after Sarah and the baby never to need anyone again. I know it’s silly to make promises like that and close yourself off. But that was the only way I could face the next day. If I didn’t need anyone, if no one was depending on me it was okay if the next day didn’t come. Now with you, I don’t want the days to ever stop. I want people to understand you are an extension of me and not question it, make fun of it.”

“They will Jack. I want the day’s to keep coming too but you know we can’t hide away from the world forever and I really don’t think you want to.”

Jack thought about that for a long time. “No, you’re right. I think that’s part of the problem. We need to get back to being us in the real world. I need to be a doctor again, you need to teach. Where do we want to live?”

They spent the rest of the night at the hotel room desk and table figuring out the basics of every relationship. When they finally drifted off at three thirty three Jack acknowledged he felt a lot less vulnerable, he had his own control back.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Mom.” Jack called into the dark bedroom. He knew she was awake, he could hear her sniffles. “Okay if I come in?”

“I’m not very good company right now Johnathan.” Her voice was watery and Jack stood in the doorway kicking himself.

“Come on Mom. Let me come in and talk this out.” Even at his age there were still rules that needed to be respected. One was always never enter your parents room unless they gave you permission or there was an emergency. It was a matter of respect and he would observe it until the day he died.

Shifting Millie sat on the bed. “Come on sweetie.”

“Turning on the light.” He hit the switch and closed the door then went to sit next to her offering her a fresh tissue. “Sorry I left in a huff.”

She nodded. “It’s been a long time since I’ve pushed you to run off Johnathan. I didn’t know.”

He reached out and patted her knee. “I know Mom. Daniel helped me understand that you don’t understand our dynamic on that level.”

“After you left, Janet brought up some internet resources for me. It’s kinda a support group for relatives of AOC’s. Once I read it I was horrified at what I’d done.”

“Wait AOC’s?”

“Alpha / Omega couples Jack. I think you need to read up on it.” She smiled.

“Oh, I do. That’s part of what Daniel and I figured out last night. We’ve been secluded for too long. I need to work on getting back into my life and he needs his and then we need to figure out our lives together.”

“No Christmas?” She looked like she was going to cry again.

Jack smiled and hugged her. “Yes, Christmas. We are going to stay until after New Years here then when we go back, Daniel is going to move into my house. He keeps the Ballard place, I keep the cabin.”

“I’m sorry Johnathan. I will try and do better.”

“Stop it mom. I’ll try and do better. It’s still new for us and this ‘take a last name’, ‘don’t take a last name’, ‘register here’, ‘don’t file their stuff’ was getting to me. You just need to know he is the world to me, I need him in every aspect of my life. It’s not a choice, he needs to be there.”

She nodded. “Got it. And I am going to do a lot more learning. You’re father worked with an AOC so he’s better at this than I am.”

“Dad just wants Daniel’s coffee.” He joked and was happy when his mother laughed. “I love you Mom, I’ll do better.”

“So will I dear, so will I.” She leaned her head on his shoulder as he held her hand. They stayed that way, just for a bit, gaining a new comfort level. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

There was a loud horn from the driveway and Wallace got up from his chair in front of the fire. “My grandson is finally here!” He called out as he moved to the door.

“Grab your coat Dad, no need you getting sick for the holidays.” Jack reminded him as he watched his father.

Daniel had been resting on the sofa, his head on Jack’s lap reading a book as Jack was slowly stroking his neck. Intentionally Jack would move his finger over the mark on Daniel’s neck just to feel the small shiver it caused in his lover.

They had a long day, today they had put up the big tree in the living room. It had taken hours to get the position right for both his Mom and Dad. Then they needed to pick the color theme for the year so the correct boxes of ornaments could be brought from storage. Overall, while fun and meaningful it had been exhausting and the two men had been happy to sit and relax in front of the large fireplace and enjoy the view.

Jack looked down into Daniel’s eyes. “Should we go and help?”

Daniel laughed. “Let the young ones?” 

Jack laughed. “Come on oh old one. Charlie is going to want to see you.” Jack pushed Daniel to a sitting position then hauled him up to stand.

“No, Charlie is going to want to see his Unc Jak. I am going to be luggage duty.” There was a touch of grip to his voice in a friendly way.

Jack brought him close. “Hey, you are his family too, not the bellhop.” He let his fingers run across Daniel’s jawline then leaned in and kissed him soundly. 

Suddenly a ball of energy came flying into the room as Charlie ran head first full speed into Jack’s legs almost knocking him down (Daniel put a hand on his back to keep him steady and upright) holding onto them tightly. “Un’c Jak! Un’c Jak! Mommie said you w’re real si’k!” He buried his little face into Jack’s thigh rubbing it back and forth.

Jack placed his hand on top of Charlie's head. “Hey pal, I’m fine now. Your mom told you I was fine now right.” The child had him slightly trapped at the moment so he couldn’t pick him up until he let go a bit. “Come on pull back now and take a look.” 

Jack kept his hand on Charlie’s head as the boy pulled back and turned up tear filled eyes to his Uncle. His face was red and tear streaked and it broke Jack’s heart. Still he smiled down into the small brown eyes and picked the little boy up into his arms giving him a strong hug. Charlie grabbed him tightly around the neck and held on.

“Charlie, let your Uncle breathe.” Claire came into the room with a big smile and headed straight for Daniel. “Welcome to the family sweetie!” She brought Daniel into a big hug. “I knew you were special the first time I laid eyes on you. I just feel bad that you are stuck with this big lug of a brother of mine.”

Daniel laughed as he returned the hug and Jack put up a mild protest “Hey, I can hear you.”

“Thank’s Claire. It’s good to see you.” 

“Charlie….” She took of her coat off and went over to her little boy who started to cry harder the more Jack held him. “I told you he was better. Remember Grandma and I explained Daniel helped him? Come on now, stop those tears.” She patted his back as he cried into Jack’s neck. “Sorry Jack, he’s been a handful today. I had trouble getting him down last night he was so eager to see you.”

Jack began to rock the little boy. “It’s fine Claire, you could have called I would have talked him down.” He smiled at her then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and a half hug. “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you. I was a bit worried when Mom explained…” She reached up and cupped his face. “But it’s all good now. I am so happy for you.” Smiling brightly. 

Jack motioned with his head. “Go on and get settled, Daniel and I will take care of Charlie.”

“We will?” Daniel looked up. “Um, Jack, this might not be the best time to tell you but little kids and I…”

“Will be fine.” Jack finished for him. 

Claire laughed as she left the room. “Oh this is going to be fun!”

“Charlie… you remember Daniel right?” Jack was stroking the little boy’s hair. “Come on, lift up. I’m not going anywhere.” Charlie pulled back and looked at Jack with sad eyes. “There’s a big boy. Now remember Daniel?”

“Hi Charlie, it’s good to see you again.” Daniel got some tissues and approached the child. 

“H’y” Charlie smiled as Daniel began to wipe his eyes.

Daniel’s blue eyes were bright as he tried to project calm to the child. “How about we get you cleaned up?” 

“Daniel is a part of our family now. He’s my partner. He helped me get all better.” Jack smiled and brought Daniel close to him. He had thought of saying Alpha but Charlie wouldn’t understand that term for years yet. Partner felt really good to say out loud. 

“Un’c Dan.” Charlie lunged into Daniel’s arms and held on. Jack smiled as Daniel hugged the boy back.

“Yeah.” Jack whispered as he kissed his partner’s temple.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Cassie flung open the door with a cry of “We’re here!”

Millie laughed brightly. “Well I think we can see that dear.” She hugged the bright young girl and Jack smiled as she came over and gave him a big hug.

“Uncle Jack it’s so good to see you. I was worried when Mom said you were sick.” She held him tighter. He had grown very close to the girl after the death of her father Major Charles Kawalsky in the war. Shot down over Iraq, he was hero to a lot of the men in the Air Force, Jack included. 

“Sorry about that Cass, I promise it wasn’t planned.” He gave her a tighter hug. “Your Mom explain everything?” He pulled back and looked at her to gauge her reaction.

Her bright smile could light the room. “It’s so cool. I know my own AOC! I can’t wait for all the details of how he claimed you. Is it like the books all forceful and rough…”

“Cassandra Samantha Fraiser shut your mouth right now!” Janet scolded from the doorway. “There is no way you will ever hear those details from him or him.” She looked at Jack and Daniel who were both red faced. 

Jack watched at what appeared to be a very disappointed young lady go over and hug her mother. “Fine. But sooner or later someone is going to have too….” 

“Not the time dear.” Janet was hugging her daughter tightly. “Missed you.”

Cassie pulled back. “Missed you too Mom.” She turned and faced Daniel.

“Doctor Jackson, please tell me you are coming back to school soon. This guy Rothman is horrible.” She gave him a quick hug as well clearly not as friendly with him yet.

Daniel just smiled. “Call me Daniel, Cassie and the plan is shortly after the new year.” 

“Oh! Teal’c and Sam wanted you guys to come out to the car before they came in.” She looked down. “Forgot to mention that.”

Jack grabbed his coat, passed Daniel his and went out to meet the two. Sam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hug just as she had during the backyard party at Jack’s, their usual greeting. “Sam, Teal’c glad you two could make it. Ryac - why don’t you go in and see what Cassie is getting into.”

The young boy turned and looked at his father. “Can I Dad?” 

Teal’c looked at Jack and then Daniel. “Sure, just stay close in case.” He nodded towards the door and turned smiling to the pair as his son ran into the house.

“Something wrong Sam? Teal’c?” Jack questioned.

Teal’c stepped forward. “O’Neill, DanielJackson it is not proper for us to enter your home without your permission.”

Jack turned to Daniel. “Huh?”

Daniel’s eyes were on Teal’c. “We invited you here Teal’c we would like for you both to stay and enjoy the holidays with us.”

Sam stepped up and took Teal’c’s hand laying her other hand on his arm. “You’re newly bonded, it’s not unusual for you not to want to be around another Alpha or Omega. It can cause…” she looked at Teal’c before she continued. “Jealousy I guess would be the best word.”

Daniel stepped forward in front of Teal’c. “Are you interested in my Omega?” He was challenging Teal’c with his stance, his stare and his tone.

Teal’c smiled. “Are you interested in my Omega?” 

Daniel made a show of looking Sam up and down. “Not in the least.” Daniel turned his head only slightly and Jack stepped forward.

“I guess I need to ask if you are interested in Daniel?” He took Daniel’s hand.

Sam stayed where she was an smiled at Jack. “Not in the least.”

“Jack?” Daniel asked not taking his eyes of Teal’c.

“Are you really asking…” Jack started. “This is silly Daniel, you know I can’t be with anyone else.”

“What?” Sam looked at Jack. “What do you mean?”

“My Omega change was a direct result of meeting Daniel. No other Alpha’s interest me in the least.”

“Really?” Sam perked up interested in the turn of events. “So how is it that…” Her mind going right into the science.

“Teal’c?” Daniel interrupted her. “Where do you stand?”

Teal’c let out an unexpected laugh and smiled warmly for him. “I have no interest in your mate DaneilJackson. Now that we have that sorted, we would be most honored to spend time with you and learn about this strange turn of events.” He nodded to them both.

The tension in the air seemed to just drift away as the four of them visibly relaxed. “Do we need to do this with every pair we meet?” Jack asked the three of them. “What? You guys know more about this than I do.”

Sam smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “By the time you get back to work, no. But here is where you bonded and where you have been living. Teal’c and I could be perceived as a disruption and we wanted to ensure you were comfortable before we assumed anything. We figured you were not aware that this could happen so we brought you out here.”

“I thought being an Omega I could not bond with anyone else?”

“Only if your Alpha has died, but most don’t.” Teal’c spoke up. “Your Alpha however…” He raised his eyebrow to Daniel.

“In a regular couple Jack, Alpha’s have the ability to cheat on their Omega. It’s not common and if the registry finds out it’s punishable by death. I however am bonded to you in a different way like Janet was explaining.” He reached up and showed them his claim mark.  

“No way!” Sam looked between them. “I gotta talk to Janet, this is remarkable.”

“Someone want to fill in the clueless one?” Jack was looking between them.

“Omega’s can not claim Alpha’s. The fact that your Alpha has a claim mark means that your pairing is extraordinary.”

Jack looked at Daniel. “What he said.” He smiled. “Let’s all get inside before we freeze to death.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jack turned off the bedside light and tucked the covers around as he moved over to snuggle close to Daniel in the center of the bed. The past week had been busy, leaving very little time for them to be alone and exhaustion when they were. Quick trips to visit neighbors, shopping trips into town for extra food, wrapping paper and lights. Daniel had made a desperate attempt to find last minute gifts for everyone - except Jack - they had agreed this year they had found each other, that was gift enough.

Jack knew every single person in the house would understand why they would not have gifts to exchange. But Daniel wanted to ‘make the effort’ to be a part of the family to be included. Jack wouldn’t deny him that.

The room glowed softly of colored Christmas lights from the small tree outside on the deck. That was Jack’s one Christmas tradition. He would decorate a tree outside with colored lights each Christmas eve until the day he died. A colored tree for his little boy who never saw a Christmas.  

Daniel understood and offered to help, to be there with him. “I wasn’t there for you then Jack, I’m here now. He’s a part of you, they both are. Maybe by loving them first you are able to accept and love me better now. I know that sounds….”

Jack had laid his fingers over Daniel’s lips. “No, no it doesn’t.” He kissed his lips softly. “I would love for you to share this with me Daniel. It’s not much….”

Daniel had smiled at him then. “No Jack, you’re wrong. It’s everything.”

The tree was small so it hadn’t taken them long to set up. They had spent time outside with hot cocoa. His parents had joined them for a bit, before everyone got cold and retreated back into the warmth of the house and the fire by the big tree.

Cassie and Ryac were fit to be tied, desperately wanted their gifts a day early. Mostly because Cassie knew there was an iPhone in one of those boxes with her name on it and Ryac was itching for the iPad he knew was waiting for him.

Charlie was a different story. He was at the age of do-I-believe or don’t-I-believe. Kids at school teased him because he still wanted there to be a Santa Claus. The fact that the family made gifts appear that were from Santa, Frosty or more importantly his father who was stationed halfway around the world kept him off balance in a good way. This year his Millie was trying to pull a Christmas miracle for the boy in reward for his good behavior and grades the last two years. The plans had been laid long before he had ever met Daniel. Jack eagerly wanted to see Claire’s face since she was in the dark about it all.

He had done his part, now it was up to his parents and the O’Neill foundation. 

All that was left to be played out in the hours ahead. Now as the time crept close to midnight Christmas day morning all Jack wanted to do was wrap himself around his lover and just feel. Daniel laid his head on Jack’s chest and fingered the hair he found there. 

“Long week.” He mumbled.

Jack chuckled. “I was just thinking the same thing. Missed this.” He nuzzled his nose into Daniel’s hair holding him tighter.

“I’ve been right here.” Daniel patted his chest lightly.

“Yeah, but not like this. We’ve been so exhausted by entertaining not much time for just feeling.” Jack was aligning his body to Daniel’s so they would have full body contact. Daniel tilted his face to look into Jack’s eyes and they softly kissed.

It started out as a brushing of lips, gentle touch, soft breath smelling of light mint from toothpaste ghosting over skin as they slowly kissed each other. Jack missed his Alpha but was in no hurry he wanted to bask. Daniel’s hands found his hair and the kiss deepened. 

“You’re overdressed” Daniel whispered.

“So are you.”

Daniel looked down and then back up. “Wadda we gonna do about it?”

Jack just smiled as he began to kiss his way down Daniel’s neck, letting his hands run up the back of the thin t-shirt his lover was using as sleepwear. Given the amount of guests in the house they had both agreed sleeping naked was not the best option right now. He took his time getting Daniel undressed, letting his lips linger over nipples, tongue tracing muscle patterns. His fingers caressed the curves of Daniel’s firm ass as he pushed the light sweets down and the younger man kicked them the rest of the way off.  Jack paused and took off his own clothing quickly. Turning his body and eyes back to Daniel.

“I love the way you look at me.” Daniel commented as he reached up and grabbed the back of Jack’s neck bringing his mouth to his for a long seductive kiss.

Slowly they began to rock against each other, their cocks nestled between them as Jack rolled them and covered Daniel’s body holding their hands fingers entwined above their heads. It was like a full body caress. Nipples brushed, ribs rippled, their noses brushing against each other as moans drifted from one open mouth to another. 

“You feel amazing.” Jack mumbled. “Need to be quiet.” He reminded not just himself.

Daniel moaned low in his throat as the rocking increased, friction and heat building. “Love you…” 

“More…” Jack mumbled thrusting against the firm body.

“Yeah!” Daniel replied and flipped them over. Once on top Daniel straddled Jack’s hips and adjusted the angle. He left their hands above Jack’s head and ground their cocks together. He leaned down and licked Jack’s claim mark. “You feel so good Jack, so hard.” He whispered into Jack’s ear. “What’s best is that you are all mine. No one gets to see you like this so hot and hard…”

“So in love…” Jack whispered back as the rocking took him to the edge. “Daniel…you feel so good. Missed this.”

“That’s it baby… I know… just feel me… just feel….” It was all they needed. Each other and the rhythm.

Slowly as their bodies cooled wrapped around each other a light snow began to fall outside creating a soft fresh blanket of white.

“Merry Christmas.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Babe, need you get up and make coffee?” Jack whispered in his ear.

Daniel didn’t open his eyes, he just knew it was too early to be hearing that request. “Time?”

“About four thirty. Come on Daniel. It’s important.” Jack prodded.

Cracking one eye Daniel regarded his lover with a dangerous glare. “It better be Jack. We just got to sleep.”

“What if I promise a Christmas Day mid-afternoon nap?”

“Add a blowjob and I might just consider it.” He smiled even as he got up and padded into the bathroom. 

“Dress in jeans we are the welcome party for company.” Jack pulled out his clothes and sat on the bed checking his phone again. He looked up after hearing the flush and seeing Daniel come back into the room.

“Company? Whose coming? I thought all the guests had arrived.”

“My parents and I have been setting up a surprise for Claire and Charlie. Eight months in the making now. We were able to arrange for Charlie's dad to get leave and fly in for the holiday’s. I was suppose to fly him as part of the foundation work but when I got sick, other arrangements needed to be made. Twice a year we do special charter flights for service men and women getting them home for visits and then getting them back to base when their leaves are up. It’s not much but it’s something and it’s easier for them to fly with us then to fly commercial at times. We also do special medical flights when we get the call.”

“Jack that’s fantastic. I didn’t know your family business did that type of work.”

“I want to do more actually. My goal was to dedicate more time to expanding the network once the office was set up and running on it’s own. Since I’ve been gone for about two months now, if it’s still doing okay when I get back I’ll talk to Janet. Might be time to expand or something.” He smiled at Daniel who leaned in and kissed him.

“I’m proud of you Jack. You help a lot of people. Maybe we can use some of the Ballard resources to help?”

“That would be fantastic, we always have more requests than resources. Anyway, I got a text that they landed a bit late but he should be here in the next thirty minutes or so.” He checked his watch.

Daniel finished putting his shirt on. “Well let's get this coffee made! When’s the last time Claire saw him?”

Jack sighed deeply. “It’s been almost two years except for Skype calls or FaceTime. He does a lot of classified work. My clearance level allows me to keep tags on him and Janet keeps track of medical side just in case.”

“I love how close all of you are.” Daniel commented as he warmed up their cups.

“We’ve been through hell together and were lucky enough to band together and survive the ups and downs. We never let any of us stray so far away that we couldn’t bring them back into the fold.” He reached out and cupped Daniel’s face. “That goes for you now too and Paul. You are a part of us.”

“Might take some getting use to on my part.”

“You’ll be surprised how quick it feels right.” Jack winked at him. 

Twenty minutes later Jack’s phone pinged and he nodded. “Let's get to the front porch so he doesn’t need to knock.”

Jack watched Louis Ferretti get out of the back seat of the SUV the car service was using. The snow fall made the roads rough going on cars and they didn’t want to take any chances of not making it. He stepped forward and brought his brother-in-law into a tight hug. “Lou it’s so good to see you man. You’ve been deeply missed around here.”

“Thanks Jack. It’s so good to see this place again!” He pulled back and couldn’t stop smiling. “You know you’ve been away too long when a hug from your brother-in-law feels way to good.” He teased.

“Come on inside, I want you to meet Daniel and then we’ll get Claire. She had a rough night with Charlie so we let her sleep till you got here.”

“Does she…” He moved to pick up his duffel but Jack got there first and slung it over his shoulder putting his other arm around the man of the day.

“Doesn’t know a thing, you are the Christmas miracle ‘round here.” Jack couldn’t stop smiling.

Daniel came out onto the porch and extended his hand. “Major Ferretti, thank you for your service, welcome home.”

“Lou this is Daniel, my partner and Alpha.” Jack commented as the two shook hands.

“Alpha? When the hell….”

“Long story for later in your stay.” Jack motioned for the door. “Quiet now and head into the kitchen.”

Jack and Daniel had moved the table around a bit to accommodate the crowd they expected once everyone knew Lou was home. Daniel started to fix the man a cup of coffee as he took in his surroundings. “Hang out, I’m going to go wake Claire.” He held up his finger to remind them both to keep silent.

Winding his way down the hall Jack took a deep breath and then knocked on the door before cracking it open. Charlie was across the hall and he didn’t want to chance waking him up just yet. “Claire?” He called.

“Jack?” Came her sleepy voice.

“Yeah, coming in, cover up.” He moved to the side of her bed. “Need you to toss on a robe and meet me in the kitchen, please?”

“What? Jack it’s like five in the morning, can’t it wait?” She laid back down on the bed. “I was up late…”

“I know Claire, but it's really important. Please?” He pulled out all the stops to get her up.

She looked at him in the hall light. “Important?”

“Extremely, please?”

“Okay… I’ll meet you there in a few. Put coffee on or something… the sun’s not even up yet.”

He smiled. “Coffee, got it.”

“Make Daniel make it.” She called as she yawned and headed to the bathroom.

“Daniel. Got it, Daniel makes the coffee.” He mumbled just to keep her going. Once she turned the light on he knew she was awake and would head out.

He made a show of talking just a bit louder so she would hear as she started coming down the hall. “Daniel, you got the coffee on for her right?”

“Yes Jack. Claire will have coffee. Can I go back to bed now?” He winked at his lover and moved to the far side of the room where Jack was heading.

Claire closed her eyes and moved as if still asleep. She was yawning and stretching as she came into the room. “Jack, what the hell is so import….” Her eyes opened and her husband was standing before her. “Lou?” She whispered as her eyes grew in disbelief.

“Hi Honey. Merry Christmas.” Lou’s eyes began to fill with tears as his wife tentatively reached out to touch him.

“You’re here?” Her hand touched his chest and her knees gave out. “Oh my GOD your here!” Voice shaking Lou guided her to the floor as she began to cry uncontrollably. “I’ve missed you so much…” She leaned in and kissed him. Deep watery kisses as she couldn’t stop crying. 

Daniel came up and wrapped Jack in a hug as they watched the touching reunion. Jack held him close, he knew what Claire and Lou were feeling, he knew what it was like to leave for long periods of time in service and not to have regular contact with the person you loved. At the time it hadn’t been Daniel, but he had missed Sarah terribly during his service time. 

It took Claire a good ten minutes before she could get up off the floor and then she couldn’t contain her excitement anymore. Jack could tell she was ready to blow and came over, hugging her tightly. 

“You bastard! I love you! I hate you! How could you have kept this from me? I love you - I know this was you.” She wiped her eyes and face and laughed at him and with him.

“Mom and Dad played a huge part.  We wanted to give you and Charlie something special this year.”

Her eyes opened wide and she sucked in a large breath. “Oh Charlie we need to get him!”

“Just remember, Santa set this up.” Jack coached. “Now go wake the house up so we can get this Christmas started!”

 

**** ~*~*~*~*~

 

**New Year’s Eve**

One hour exactly before Jack would officially start the first of what he knew would be many New Year’s with Daniel, his Alpha. Jack leaned back on the large sofa arms outstretched as Daniel brought beers and sat them on the coffee table in front of them. The cabin was humming much like it had on Christmas and Jack took in the feeling of family and sense of belonging. Looking over at Daniel snuggling into his side he knew his Alpha shared his nostalgic feeling.

“Look at them Jack. This is our family. I never thought I would have a family again.”

Jack didn’t like the longing tone Daniel’s voice had taken. He reached out and put his hand on Daniel’s neck, absently thumbing his claim mark. “Come on Daniel, that’s a little dark for someone your age. You had to have known you were going to find someone.”

Daniel turned lost eyes to his lover, his friend, his Omega. “Not really Jack.” He laughed a little. “I was always so focused on my studies or my students or staying away from the Ballard business. Once you see your parents killed, thoughts of everlasting love are not high on the list.” He leaned up and kissed Jack deeply. “Of course, then I met a stunning Doctor who swept me off my feet and turned my world upside down.”

“Really?” Jack smiled and teased. “And what did this Doctor have to say for himself.”

“Oh you know the usual… I’m too old for you.... I’m not into guys.... What do you mean you like to read…. what is an Omega anyway…” Daniel teased in a sing-song sort of voice.

“Hey, I knew what an Omega was, just didn’t know I was one.”

“Good point. But I think I was able to convince this Doctor of mine that loving a man could be good for him.”

Jack brought Daniel into his arms and very, very close. “No Daniel, you convinced this Doctor that loving you would be the best thing that ever happened to him.” And then they were kissing.

“Hey, hey hey!” Janet’s voice called them back from their lip lock. “None of that until Midnight!” She smiled at the newly mated pair and winked. “You will put the rest of us to shame acting like that.” She went to sit next to Davis, looks like their Christmas romance was still going.

“She’s right.” Daniel got up and kissed the top of Jack’s head. “I better go check on the guests and make sure they have what they need.” Then he was off playing host and Jack missed his warmth immediately.

He leaned forward and picked up his beer and the gift that Sam and Janet had gotten Daniel for Christmas. He flipped the stone in his fingers, it was strange and Daniel had been fascinated by it. Old and from Egypt the carvings were intricate but not something Daniel could decipher right away. Sam had later told them that she had picked it up from a store she had discovered while stationed there. The seller was a legal artifacts dealer and the government had deemed the stone nothing more than a child's art project, albeit a semi-expensive art project the two women were delighted to have gifted Daniel with something that made him so happy.

As time passed Jack kept turning the stone, there was something there. His skin was itching and his mind kept flashing to his dream of a large ring and a shimmering pool. He was feeling a sense of longing and mystery. Something wasn’t complete and he didn’t know what it was but this stone was tied to it. The longing started to get worse and he called to Daniel. There must have been something in his tone because Daniel was right by his side suddenly. When Daniel reached out and touched the hand that still held the stone it began to glow.

“Is it suppose to do that?” Daniel looked at Sam and Janet who were both looking at them like they were nuts.

“I don’t think so.” Sam whispered.

“You feel that?” Jack asked Daniel.

“Oh yeah, I feel it. Feels like the dream.”

“Exactly!” Jack smiled that his Alpha was there and on the same wavelength as usual. “Stop touching me a minute?”

Daniel gave him a worried look but backed away, he didn’t like leaving his Omega in what he felt to be a vulnerable situation. The stone stopped glowing almost immediately once they were separated.

“Jack turned the stone another way in his hand. This time with the writings facing up. “Lets try again.”

Daniel once again leaned into his Omega and ran his hand down Jack’s arm to cup the stone which lit up quicker this time. Daniel leaned in and kissed Jack’s check on instinct and happiness they had accomplished something. Suddenly the stone projected a language onto the closest wall. Before going dark as if the power had died out.  

“Totally cool!” Cassie and Ryac said together. “Do it again!”

“Please tell me someone wrote that down!” Daniel requested.

“Done.” Janet called.

“Pictures.” Sam held up her phone with a smile.

Jack turned to Daniel. “Life with you is not going to be dull is it.”

The clock struck midnight and Daniel leaned in and claimed his lovers lips for a good five minutes before pulling back and saying. “No more than life with you will be dull for me.”

“Sweet.” Jack couldn’t be happier.

 

***Fin of My Alpha to your Omega***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December was never ending it seemed. J&D just didn't want to let go! I re-wrote pieces a few times and have re-read it even more. All mistakes are mine. I needed to set some things up here in case I decide to circle back to this Alpha / Omega pair in the future (I really want to write a heat between these two). I really hope you enjoyed the journey. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks to everyone who has left kudos or comments, you kept me going.


End file.
